Royals like us
by Greysfan101
Summary: AU - When France wages war against England King Mikael reaches out to his best friend King Bill of Austria for assistance in creating an alliance & what better way to solidify an alliance than with a marriage between their children. The kings maybe bffs but their children-Klaus & Caroline are sworn enemies. Can a marriage of convenience turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

" FATHER PLEASE. Don't make me marry him. I beg of you. I rather stick a knife through my heart than be stuck in a loveless marriage with that horrid man" pleaded Caroline.

" Klaus isn't horrid Caroline." King Bill Forbes reasoned, " He's next in line for the throne and I am positive that he will make an excellent king. He's brave, strong, smart, an excellent swordsman and - "

" And an arrogant, selfish, self-absorbed bastard " Caroline said in a cold tone finishing his sentence for him.

King Bill sighed. He was proud of his Caroline. She was beautiful, intelligent, kind and had a good heart. But she was stubborn as a mule when she wanted to be and didn't like to be forced to do something she didn't want to do.

" Father" Caroline tried again " You know that I'll do anything for you but just… please don't force me to do this. I do not want to marry Klaus. I loathe him with every fiber of my existence. I will never be happy with him. Don't you want me, your daughter, to live a happy life Father? " She demanded.

King Bill sighed again.

The Mikaelsons, the royal family of England and the Forbes, the royal family of Austria went way back. Though they were of different origin he and Mikael, the current King of England were best friends. When they each got married, they wanted their families to share their same close bond. So they introduced their wives and soon enough their children grew up together and they celebrated every Christmas, Thanksgiving and almost every other festival together. It almost didn't feel like they were two families but one.

However, Caroline his oldest daughter and Klaus, Mikael's third son were sworn enemies. They hated each other since they were kids. But, no one really knew how the hate fest began. Mikael and him even once joked at a picnic that their children hated each other so much that they would even go to the extent of killing each other if they wanted to.

Both Kings thought their children's hate for each other would eventually die down as they grew up, but clearly they were wrong as even now they couldn't stand each other and would gladly tear each other down with insults when given the opportunity.

He knew it wasn't right to force Caroline into a marriage she didn't want. But it was something that had to be done. France was trying to start a war with England to expand and conquer its territories and when Mikael asked for his assistance in creating an alliance, Bill couldn't say no. In order for them to defeat France their alliance had to be strong. And what better way to strengthen an alliance with a marriage between the two families. A marriage of, say convenience.

He said, " Of course I want you to be happy Caroline. But – "

"But what Father? " Caroline bit back impatiently. She took a deep breath to collect herself and in a determined voice said,

" I will not marry Klaus. I will not. You and mother cannot make me. This is my life and I will do what I want with it. No one can tell me how to live my life. NO ONE. Not you and certainly NOT mother."

King Forbes was in shock. His face turned from one of calm to one of anger. Never in her 19 years of age had Caroline ever spoken to him like that.

" CAROLINE AMELIA FORBES. You CANNOT speak to your parents in that manner. We raised you and I demand that you will speak to us with respect. Now coming back to the marriage arrangement, I told your mother that I would reason with you and get your consent for this proposal but you are making this beyond impossible by being vehemently against it. Now, I'm afraid your mother was right. I have to sadly force you into this. You must understand Caroline that this is out of your hands. It is not your decision to make. You WILL marry Klaus Mikaelson no matter what your feelings for him are. No buts and no excuses. You may loathe him now but who knows? Marriage can change you for the better. You can learn to love him. " Said a furious King Forbes in a tone of finality.

Caroline's face turned into a mixture of shock, fear and rage. Learn to love him? HA. NO way in hell that's going to happen. She was about to tell her father that the only possibility of her marrying her archenemy was when pigs would fly but before she could begin her rant,

King Forbes with a look of sadness said " Goodnight Caroline. I am sorry that I have to do this." and then his voice changed into a serious tone, "About tomorrow, I want you to be ready by 9'o clock and make sure to dress nicely. We are expecting a visit from the Mikaelsons and they will arrive at noon. Please behave like a lady Caroline. Do it for me. "

"Yes Father" said a defeated Caroline.

" Thank you, my daughter. Now, sweet dreams my child." said King Forbes with a smile and then walked out of her chamber leaving a frustrated Caroline behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Lady Caroline, please wake up. Your father demanded you be ready by 9' o clock. It's already 8' o clock. You will be late if you don't start getting ready now. " Said April her lady in waiting in a tone of urgency while she stood next to Caroline's bed with a wash cloth in one hand.

" Ugh. April, please do not speak so loudly. We have more than enough time. " Said an irritated Caroline as she pulled her blanket over her head.

" Please my lady. If you're late, your mother will be livid. Today is a big day. The Mikaelsons will be arriving shortly and your mother insisted that you make a good impression and be on your best behavior and it is vital that you're not late. Please wake up. I have already run a bath and it will get cold if we wait any longer. " Continued a worried April.

"Alright, alright. I will get up. Just stop rambling. " Said a Caroline in a frustrated voice as she got off her bed and snatched the washcloth from April as she proceeded into the bath room.

"Yes, my lady" replied April as she followed Caroline into the bathroom to help her get ready.

After Caroline finished her bath, she picked out a bright blue pretty silk dress out of all the options April had so kindly laid out on her bed as she was taking a bath.

April helped her put on her corset which Caroline felt like she could do without as it was quite painful to wear all day. After much cringing due to the tightening of her corset, Caroline slipped on her dress.

The dress showed off all her curves and was very fitting. It had a beautiful lace and pearl beaded front closing bodice that accentuated her chest. The dress had long sleeves that were beautifully embroidered with lace and the drop front skirt, made from silk chiffon, reached till her feet but not enough to make her trip and fall.

Next, Caroline sat down on a chair so April could do her hair for her. As April was busily braiding her hair, Caroline got lost in her thoughts.

Honestly, she loved meeting the Mikaelson family, well, with the exception of one member. She always looked forward to celebrating Christmas and Thanksgiving with them or just generally spending time with them during their casual visits. She considered Mikael and his wife Esther as her second parents and got along extremely well with all of their children. Well, ALL except Klaus. Ugh. How she hated him. He was an arrogant cocky asshole and just thinking about him made her blood boil.

She however loved his siblings. The oldest, 26 year old Finn and her didn't talk very much anymore as he now lived in Italy with his wife Sage, the Italian princess. Thus they didn't really visit all that much.

The second oldest, Elijah aged 24, however was very close to Caroline. He was a gentleman, loyal, honest, and incredibly noble and was everything she wanted in a husband but too bad she considered him as nothing more than a brother.

Klaus, aged 21 was the third oldest and after him was Rebekah , the only daughter among the five children and her best friend. They were of the same age and shared everything.

The youngest was Kol. He was 16 years old and was quite the charmer. But he was a menace who wrecked havoc wherever he went and was beyond narcissistic. His arrogance among other qualities often made her think of Kol as a mini Klaus. But somehow, despite some of his similarities to Klaus, he also at times was loving, friendly and even remotely decent. Which, by the way was so not the case with Klaus.

Caroline was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when April had asked her if she was okay with her hair when she was done braiding it.

Caroline took a few moments to realize that April was talking to her and promptly collected her thoughts and looked at the mirror and said, " Yes. You did a wonderful job April. Thank you. "

April had created an elegant braided bun, which looked lovely with her dress.

" You're are most welcome, my princess. You look beautiful as always." Said April with a warm smile.

Caroline nodded and with a sad look realized that soon she would be engaged and later wed to Klaus. If only she could do something about it.

Noticing her lady's sudden change in expression April inquired " What is it your highness? You look distressed. Are you nervous about meeting the prince? "

Caroline's face changed into one of anger and replied bitterly, " My life is over April. I have no desire to marry such a venomous man. My father is forcing me into this marriage and there is nothing I can do about it. I am stuck for eternity with that monster."

" But my lady. I have heard many great things about Prince Mikaelson. He's brave, intelligent, a wonderful leader and not to mention quite handsome " April argued in a dreamy voice.

"Then why don't YOU marry him April? Hmm? " Caroline snapped mockingly.

April appeared a little frightened by Caroline's tone. She bowed down and with a regretful voice said, " I apologize for upsetting you, your highness. It was not my intention and it was certainly not my place. Forgive me. "

Caroline sighed and took a few moments to calm her self down.

"No. It's not your fault April" she said kindly, " You just do not know Klaus Mikaelson like I do. Now, enough about the prince. It's nearly 9'o clock and I'm famished. Let's go eat breakfast before mother hunts me down and scolds me for being late."

April simply nodded and they both left the chamber to go to the great dining hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast, Caroline made her way to the library to read for a bit. She needed to get away for a while and she also took great pleasure in knowing that it would greatly agitate her mother when she realized that Caroline was no where in sight. It was, her own little form of revenge.

Reading always seemed to calm her down and put her mind at ease. She was engrossed in her book when she heard a slight knock on the door. Caroline looked up to find her mother standing next to the door with a displeased expression.

Caroline immediately shut her book, placed it onto the table nearby and stood up and smoothened her dress.

She faced her mother and nonchalance said, " Good morning Mother. You look unhappy. What is the matter? "

" You know exactly what the matter is Caroline. We have been looking for you everywhere. Its almost noon and the Mikaelsons will be arriving soon and you were nowhere to be found. Come with me at once child. " Said an annoyed Elisabeth.

Caroline simply rolled her eyes and followed her mother to the Front Hall where she would be meeting her soon to be husband.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was noon and the Mikaelsons would be arriving soon. Caroline was anything but calm. She was very anxious. She was dreading meeting Klaus. She thought back to what April had said earlier about Klaus and one word stuck in her mind.

_Handsome. _

In all honesty, the last time she saw Klaus was 4 years ago at Christmas. After that he didn't really visit along with his family, much to Caroline's relief. Apparently he was visiting a few friends in Spain, visiting Finn in Italy and a bunch of other excuses the following years but Caroline could care less. She had no idea what he looked like now. As much as Caroline hated to admit it, even at 17, Klaus was quite handsome. Then again all the Mikaelsons were incredibly good looking.

She was however excited to meet the other members of the Mikaelson family. The last time she met them was 2 years ago at a picnic and after that they couldn't visit due to prior arrangements.

She wondered how the rest of the siblings looked and was looking forward to catching up with them after two long years, especially Rebekah.

She suddenly heard her mother's shrill voice in the hallways above ordering the rest of her siblings to go down to the great hall.

She chuckled to herself as she saw her older brothers Grayson and Charles walk down the stairs with an annoyed expression closely followed by her younger sister Lexi who had on a look of pure terror.

" Mother in one of her moods again? " asked Caroline in mocking tone.

All three walked to the window next to the staircase where she was standing.

" Ha. She's always in a mood Care" replied Grayson sarcastically.

" You look beautiful sister," said 16-year-old Lexi, timidly who appeared to have recovered from her mother's outburst.

"Thank you Lex. You look truly radiant as well " replied Caroline with a large smile.

" Ah. Our dear Care bear is getting engaged. To Klaus Mikaelson of all people. What are the chances? And here we all though you hated each other " said Charles incredulously.

" I still hate him Charles." She replied " But Father won't take no for an answer. I'm doing this for him. "

Grayson then said with an amused look " Oh come on Care. No matter how much you deny it we've all seen the crazy sexual tension you two have when you're in the same room in spite of the fact you hate each other. Well, that was 4 years ago, I don't know about now. "

Then with a smirk he walked a little closer to her and continued "Now that I think about it, the Care bear we knew would do anything to get what she wants but you just gave in this time. Perhaps you actually want to marry him? Perhaps… "

" Perhaps you're secretly in love with him? " Charles added with sneaky smile.

Caroline scoffed " Oh shut up you both. Love Klaus? HA. You're being delusional. I can never love a monster like him. It will be a miracle if I can last even a day in this marriage. "

Her brothers were being their usual annoying selves. They always knew how to rile her up.

" Aren't you being a tad bit dramatic Caroline? We know Klaus too you know? We grew up with him too. We've played with him, talked to him and even got our arses handed to us on a silver platter when he beat us at fencing. He's not that bad. You're the only one who has a problem with him. " Said Grayson getting a little agitated by his sister's outburst.

"And with good reason. He's a complete ass. " Snapped Caroline.

And then her face suddenly lit up and she said with a triumphant smile "You know maybe marriage will be the perfect opportunity to kill him. I can poison him or um kill him in his sleep? "

Grayson and Charles looked at their sister a little confused. They thought she was joking as usual but something about that look in her eyes made them realize that she was seriously considering it.

" Careful sister. Need I remind you that you are plotting against the future king of England? " Shot back Charles.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

" Please, we all know that I would be doing England a huge favor. "

"Keep going with that attitude and you will bring the family nothing but disappointment. Not to mention that you will bring Father disappointment. You don't want that do you Care? You should accept it. Accept that Klaus is going to be your husband. The sooner you do the better for you. " Replied Grayson.

" Yeah Care. Seriously. Don't try anything and put Father to shame. You have no control over this. We don't want the perfect daughter not holding up to her title now do we? " Said Charles enjoying riling his sister up.

Caroline's expression hardened. She hated feeling like this. Helpless. She knew she wasn't perfect. But she liked being close to it. Liked being a satisfying but not exactly satisfying version of perfect. She hated letting her parents down. Loathed failing. But her parent failed her first. They failed her by putting her in this situation, by not thinking of her even once before they decided to marry her off to Klaus who they knew she hated.

Lexi who had been listening patiently to her sibling's playful banter all along, realized that this was her cue to step in and diffuse the situation and said " Okay, that's enough brothers. Let's not push Care too far" then she turned to Caroline and continued " Don't listen to them Care. They're trying to get a rise out of you. Who knows ? Maybe Klaus changed in 4 years. You should give him the benefit of the doubt. "

Caroline wanted to argue that a person like Klaus was frankly incapable of change no matter how many years pass but before she could say anything, a guard had entered the hall and bowed down to the siblings in respect and glanced at Grayson so as to ask for permission to speak.

Grayson nodded.

They guard announced " Your highnesses, The Mikaelson Royal family have arrived."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At once Grayson sent a maid to inform father and mother about their arrival. A few moments later, King Bill and Queen Esther made their way down the large marble staircase rather hurriedly and joined their children right in the middle of the hall as they awaited their guests.

Caroline could never quite get enough of the beauty of the room they were currently standing in. Every time she was in here she always made it a point to admire it all over again. Caroline slowly gazed around at the room. The Front hall was big indeed with its large French windows on both sides so that sunlight could stream in and lighten up the room. There was also a large chandelier hanging above them and the marble floors were polished to perfection. The dome shaped ceiling seemed to go on forever and the pillars had beautiful carvings on them. The massive front doors that lead into the hall was made of mahogany and had intricate gold and silver detailing on them.

And suddenly, the door opened and in walked in 4 guards along with the Mikaelson family. She immediately recognized Mikael and Esther who walked in first. They pretty much looked the same just a little bit older. Caroline peered behind them curiously to see the rest of the family. Next to walk in, was Elijah and he had a pretty girl on his arm and following closely behind them was four people she didn't recognize. There was a gorgeous girl with blonde hair and then it suddenly struck her, that the girl had to be the one and only Rebekah. She smiled at her and Rebekah gave her a wide smile back. Standing next to Rebekah, were two incredibly good-looking men. The younger looking one had to have been Kol, who was a brunette. He had certainly grown up but still had a boyish charm about him.

The person next to him, Caroline didn't recognize at all. She had to admit though that he was insanely handsome with his curly, dirty blonde hair and his striking blue eyes. She could see that he was lean but quite well built. He had a smile on his face, no, a smirk and Caroline noticed he had adorable dimples. Caroline had seen handsome men before but nothing quite like this man standing in front of her. He looked like a god and Caroline couldn't help herself from staring at him a little too long.

Caroline tore her eyes away from the gorgeous man to see another beautiful brunette woman who stood awkwardly behind Rebekah. She was stunned when she realized that this woman looked exactly like the woman that was on Elijah's arm. Perhaps they were twins?

Her thoughts were interrupted when her father spoke up.

" Mikael! So good to see you after such a long time! " Said King Forbes in a cheery tone as he went to hug Mikael.

Mikael gladly returned the hug and with a smile said, " It has been a long time indeed. But we are here now and we have a lot to discuss and catch up on. "

Mikael immediately added, " Oh! How terribly rude of me! I would like to introduce you to the Petrova sisters. "

" As you already know this is Elijah, my second son, and this is his fiancé Katherine Petrova, princess of Bulgaria " he said pointing to Elijah and the girl on his arm. Elijah simply smiled and Katherine had on a bored expression.

" Standing behind Rebekah, is Princess Elena Petrova of Bulgaria as well. As you can see, Elena and Katherine are twin sisters. She is our guest and will be accompanying us on this visit. " Mikael continued referring to the obvious similarities between the sisters.

" It is indeed lovely to meet you both. Congratulations, Elijah and Princess Katherine on your engagement! " Said King Forbes cheerily.

" Thank you, your highness " replied Elijah humbly. Katherine, simply fake smiled and nodded.

" Well, our children have all grown up Bill. " said Mikael.

" Yes, indeed Mikael. And now most of them are all getting married" Bill chuckled.

"Yes. Speaking of marriage. Our dear Klaus and Caroline will be getting married soon. Who would have known? " Said an amused Mikael.

Caroline felt like she would die of embarrassment. She suddenly felt a little awkward and wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

" I'll say, I think its time we formally introduced them don't you think Mikael? " he said smiling at Mikael.

" Indeed" Mikael agreed.

He turned behind and gestured to the gorgeous man to come forward and Bill did the same with Caroline.

_No. _

_It couldn't be. _

_Klaus._

Caroline froze.

OFCOURSE.

The gorgeous man HAD to be Klaus. She looked at Klaus curiously and saw that he still had his signature smirk on. She thought back to what Lexi had said. What if she was right? What if maybe, he had changed since they had last met? She had to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Caroline stepped forward towards her father and Klaus did the same.

" Now, I know you two had a bit of a spat but it's been years and we've all changed. The past is in the past isn't that right children? " Said Mikael in a knowing tone.

Caroline was extremely tempted to run away at this point. Things were getting very awkward. But Caroline figured that she would just go on with her plan to give Klaus the benefit of the doubt like Lexi had suggested and be as cordial and polite as possible. She was half expecting him to still be an ass but was pleasantly surprised when Klaus said extending his arm,

" I couldn't agree more Father. It's been four years and we've all grown up haven't we? Let us have a fresh start. My name is Niklaus Mikaelson , but you can call me Klaus. " Giving her a dimpled smile.

Caroline was still trying to process what was happening. Klaus was being nice. What even? She looked at him wide eyed and she suddenly realized that she had to give him a reply. She collected her thoughts and replied extending her arm as well.

" It's a pleasure your majesty. My name is Caroline Forbes. "

He gently grabbed her arm and bowed down slowly to kiss the back of her hand and then looked up at her with smirk and said " Like wise princess"

Caroline blushed at his touch. It's safe to say that she certainly was not expecting him to that. She looked a little shocked at his actions and stared into his mesmerizing blue eyes. Klaus let go of her hand and stared back at her with a smirk playing on his lips.

" Well, I think it's time we proceed into the great dining hall and have lunch. " Said Bill clearing his throat, interrupting their moment.

" Yes Bill. Lead the way. Come along children. " Replied Mikael as he took Esther on his arm and followed Bill and Elizabeth out of the Front Hall.

Caroline and Klaus still stood in their places frozen.

The Forbes siblings left the room followed by the Mikaelson siblings.

As Rebekah and Kol passed them, Rebekah looked at Caroline and gave her wide smile and Caroline smiled as well and nodded in reply so as to say that they would catch up later.

Kol said to Klaus " Come along brother. "

" You carry on Kol. I'll be there in a moment." Replied Klaus barely glancing at Kol.

Soon everyone had left the room and it was just Klaus and Caroline.

An uncomfortable silence settled in between them.

Caroline was very surprised to see Klaus acting like a perfect gentleman. It almost seemed unnatural. Who was this man that stood in front of her? Because, he certainly couldn't be the Niklaus Mikaelson she knew. Lexi was right after all. Klaus was a changed man. She was glad that she had given him a chance. She was starting to like this version of Klaus much better and who knows? Maybe she would be okay marrying this version of Klaus.

She was still staring at him and he was looking back at her. Then suddenly his smirk took a devilish turn and in a bored tone he said, " So, Caroline I see nothing's changed. You're still the boring daddy's little girl who does nothing but good and has no life "

Caroline's face turned into one of shock and confusion. She opened and closed her mouth repeatedly as if she was a fish out of water desperately gasping for air. She said, " Excuse me? "

Klaus let out a dark chuckle and continued " Oh you heard me love. I'm just not that surprised that you still resort to your virgin little ways."

Caroline was furious. How dare he talk to her like that? The whole perfect gentleman act was too good to be true. She knew it. Klaus Mikaelson is a smug bastard. Always was and always will be. She should have never given him a chance. Well, that will definitely be one mistake she won't be making twice.

She looked at Klaus in rage and snapped" At least I am not the one whoring around the kingdom and spread god knows what disease. "

" Well, looks like you won't have to worry about that anymore considering that I will have a wife who I can bed anytime I want " Shot back Klaus snidely.

" Oh like hell, I'm getting into bed with YOU. I assure you that I will NEVER EVER get into bed with the likes of someone like you. " She spat.

" That's too bad then love. Look like you're going to die a virgin like I always knew you would. Sorry to say this princess but I have needs. And if you won't satisfy them for me then I'll find someone who can. " replied Klaus coldly.

" You listen to me Klaus. Don't even think about being unfaithful in this marriage. If I find you one of your sluts in the castle I assure you there will be consequences." Said Caroline in a threatening tone.

" Careful there, sweetheart. Jealousy doesn't suit you well. When you say things like that I might actually be led to believe that you actually care about this marriage, care about even me perhaps? Maybe you even secretly love me? " Replied Klaus with a smirk.

" Don't call me sweetheart. And, jealous? HA. Of what? Your whores? Please. More like thankful that I am not one of them. And let's get one thing crystal clear; I loathe you with every fiber of my existence and not one part of me cares for you or this marriage. I just don't one of your whores to bring shame on our families with your bastard child. " Spat Caroline.

" Whatever you say sweetheart" replied Klaus with his signature smirk clearly enjoying getting a rise out of her. " Well" he continued " I think that we should proceed to the dining hall before we are late for lunch. Shall we? " He said extending his arm.

" I'm not going with you anywhere. I can walk myself just fine. " she scoffed before pushing his arm out of the way and storming towards the exit with her head held high.

On her way out she stumbles in her step but quickly pulls her self up before she falls. From behind her she can hear a roar of laughter.

Her face flushes with embarrassment as she turn around to find Klaus laughing. She gives him a nasty glare and marches out of the hall.

Klaus chuckles to himself as he follows Caroline out of the hall.

He clearly found Caroline's frustration quite amusing. Still laughing to himself, " Well this is going to be fun " he mutters under his breath as he exits the hall.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : **

**Hey everyone :) **

**Firstly the idea for this plot had been in my mind for a very long time and so I decided to just sit down and write it all down.**

**Secondly, I would like to thank my best friend Mj and the literary genius in her for helping me out with this story by giving me tips and ideas for different plots and most of all for editing my grammar. **

**Thirdly, ****I am quite unsure about how this fic turned out. For me, this is one of the longest chapters I've written. It definitely took a lot of effort and research to get the tiny details right like the clothing and the style of architecture they had in that era. ****I also had to look into the history of England and all of its alliances , basically a lot of work. But I feel like it was worth it in the end. **

**So yeah I hope you enjoyed reading this . **

**Reviews are love 3 **

**I would love to hear your opinions about this fic. **

**If you liked it make sure to follow, favourite and all that fun stuff. **

**I will be updating this fic every Tuesday. **

**Thanks a ton x**


	2. Chapter 2

The Great dining Hall was a spectacular room. The man who had designed the castle, Silas, had a vision. A vision to build a castle, so magnificent and so beautiful and unlike any other. He made sure that the castle was a symbol of power and grandeur and displayed the opulent wealth of the Forbes Royal family that resided in it. Every room was different. Not one was even nearly similar to the other. Each was grand in it's own way. The Forbes Castle portrayed timeless beauty.

The Great Dining Hall was an enormous room with large windows lining one side from which sunlight streamed in. It had a few beautiful paintings lining the wall on the other side and in the center was a long dining table made of the finest timber and was intricately carved. The wooden chairs were cushioned with soft velvet and on the table was a dark purple silk tablecloth with gold patterns on which laid expensive china and cutlery.

On the middle of the tablecloth was a candlestick and in the same line were bouquets of white roses.

Each of the kings sat at the head of the table on either side. The Mikaelson family sat in a row on one side of the table while the Forbes family sat on the other side.

However, two seats were left unfilled on either sides of the table.

" Where are Caroline and Nik? " inquired Rebekah who suddenly realized their absence.

She was looking forward to spending some quality time with her best friend. But, ever since she arrived, her and Care hadn't gotten a chance to talk. SO much had happened in the past two years and she missed Caroline terribly.

But now all that was going to change. She was going to have a sister. A SISTER. Caroline, her best friend in the whole wide world was going to be her sister. Rebekah could nearly squeal in delight. She loved her brothers dearly but being the only daughter in the family often made her wonder what it would be like to have sister. A sister, whom she could share secrets with, seek advice from, go shopping in the market with and so on. Now that she thought about it, Caroline was the closest thing she even had to a sister.

And, now it was actually happening. She was going to officially have a sister.

She had to admit that the idea of Nik and Caroline getting married was simply hilarious due to their well-known hate for one another but it wasn't unimaginable. If they weren't at each other's throats, Rebekah genuinely felt that they would make a fine pair indeed.

" Oh, they were engaging in a little chit chat earlier Bekah, " Said Kol while playing with his napkin.

" Well, we can't start our meal without them can we now? Charles my dear would you be so kind as to fetch them? " Said Elizabeth whilst trying to conceal a frown.

She was glad that Caroline and Klaus were getting familiar with each other considering their history but there was a time and place for everything. But delaying everyone's meal just because Caroline was yapping of Klaus's ear was simply rude and not to mention embarrassing.

"Yes Mother", said Charles automatically as he got up to fetch his sister and her soon to be husband.

Just before he was about to leave to start his hunt, a frustrated looking Caroline stormed in followed by a chuckling Klaus.

" Never mind Charles. Return to your seat dear. They're back. Caroline, Klaus please join us. " Said Esther kindly.

Caroline still wearing an annoyed look took a seat on her side of the family while Klaus still chuckling took a seat directly opposite to her on his side of the table.

" I am terribly sorry we are late everyone. But Caroline and I were engaging in a lovely conversation and I suppose we just lost track of time." Announced Klaus tuning on the charm whilst looking at Bill and Elizabeth in particular and then he looked at Caroline with a smirk.

_Lovely? More like morbid._

_Seriously? _

_UGH_.

He was so bloody frustrating and she swore at that moment she could literally tear his head off. He was being such a gentlemen around every one else and but he was such a cocky asshole to her.

" Yes. Terribly sorry everyone." Said Caroline with gritted teeth and shot him back a fake smile.

" Don't blame yourself entirely Klaus. We all know how Caroline gets when she starts to talk… She never stops. " Teased Grayson with smile causing everyone to chuckle.

Caroline glared at Grayson and then watched as the maids brought in their first course and went around the table to place the dishes in front of each member.

Food.

Great.

She was starving.

This day was emotionally exhausting and if she needed to deal with Klaus Mikaelson for the rest of the day, Caroline needed to regain her energy.

She looked at her plate and saw that the first course was chicken and leek soup. Her mouth instantly started to water and she dug into her soup eagerly as soon her plate was placed on the table.

"Can't argue with the truth there, Grayson. Easy love, the food's not going anywhere. " Said Klaus with smirk noticing Caroline gobble down her soup.

Caroline gave Klaus the meanest, coldest glare and went back to eating.

Klaus continued to have a cheeky smile on his face and kept looking at Caroline just because he knew that his slightest actions would annoy her greatly.

The plates were cleared and the second course was brought in.

The smell of Chicken pie with Roasted potatoes wafted through her nose as her plate was placed in front of her.

Yum.

She couldn't wait.

She took a sip of water from her goblet and continued to slice her piece of pie.

The rest of the family was engaging in conversation but Caroline was simply tuning them out and concentrating on her food. She needed this day to be over as soon as possible. Every time she looked up she could see Klaus with his annoying smile looking at her back. She just kept rolling her eyes at him and continued eating.

As she chewed her food she looked around to see Kol and Lexi interacting across the table. Lexi was laughing at something funny Kol had supposedly said and Caroline could see the blush creeping up on her little sister's cheeks. Caroline smiled. Kol and Lexi looked so adorable together.

She then turned her gaze to Elijah who was eating quietly and Katherine, his fiancé who was sitting next to him was playing with her food and looked very bored.

Next to Katherine was Elena who looked positively uncomfortable and was desperately trying to swallow her food. Rebekah, Grayson and Charles were talking about something related to Chinese culture and both their parents were in their own world talking about the old times and what not.

Soon, the second course was done and it was time for dessert.

" Elizabeth", Esther spoke up excitedly, "You have two handsome boys who can easily get beautiful girls to be their wives. I have in mind a few ladies in fact. The Princess of Greece, well she is very pretty but she unfortunately is not very bright.. Oooh wait. The princess of Scotland, now she's quite the beauty and – "

But Esther was cut off before she could finish her marriage proposals by Elisabeth who said, " Oh no need for all that Esther. I forgot to mention the fact that Grayson and Charles are already engaged.

Grayson will be wed to Princess Meredith Fell of Monaco and Charles will be wed to Princess Victoria Donavon of Portugal. I apologize Esther. It completely slipped my mind. "

" Oh shush. It's really all-right Elizabeth. That is great news! I am very happy for your two boys." Said Esther with a smile.

" As am I." said Mikael with a grin.

He raised his goblet and said, " Let's make a toast shall we? To, the Mikalesons and the Forbes, two families who have reunited again. And, to all our beloved children who are all grown up and now soon will be getting married and starting new lives. I wish you all the success in the world children. To, love, family and friendships. "

Everyone raised their goblets and clinked as Mikael finished his toast.

The maids came in with plates of dessert and just when they started to place it on the table, Katherine suddenly stood up and spoke, " Your highnesses. I request to be excused. I am feeling quite tired and unwell from our journey today and feel like it would be best if I retired to my chambers to rest. "

And at the same time Elena stood up as well and with a forced smile said, " As do I your highnesses. "

Caroline suddenly found her opportunity to escape from this god annoying meal. She stool up and abruptly blurted out " I would love to show you to your rooms Katherine and Elena. The Castle is quite big and you might get lost. "

Everyone stared at Caroline and Klaus in particular gave her a quizzical look.

" There is no need for all that Caroline. We have plenty of maids for this. Besides you haven't finished eating. " Said Elizabeth giving her daughter an annoyed expression.

" But- but Mother, what kind of host would I be if I didn't make our guests feel welcome at my home. It is only proper if I show them to their rooms myself and maybe even give them a tour. And, don't worry about dessert mother I am not feeling very hungry. " Stammered Caroline. She looked at the two girls to see Elena giving her a confused look and Katherine looking at her with a smirk.

" But Caro- " continued Elizabeth in protest but was cut off by Bill who said, " You may go girls."

Caroline let out a huge sigh of relief. She thought her mother was going to force her to stay and cause a scene. Luckily her father had stepped in on time.

" Thank you Father. " Caroline said as she curtsied.

Katherine and Elena did the same and the three of them left the Great dining hall.

Caroline took the two sisters on a 10-minute walk towards the guest chambers. She dropped off Elena first who then retired to bed.

She then proceeded to take Katherine to her chambers, which she would be sharing with Elijah.

" You have got a beautiful home Carolyn, " she said smiling glancing towards Caroline.

" It's Caroline. " She corrected annoyed.

" Of course Caroline. You are to wed Niklaus , yes? " Said Katherine raising her eyebrows.

" Unfortunately so." Replied Caroline not even trying to hide her bitterness.

" Ooh do I detect some hostility? " Shot Katherine with a little twinkle in her eye.

" HA. 'Some" would be the understatement of the century. I am being forced into this marriage and I don't like being made to do things I don't want to do. That too, to an asshole like Klaus. " Replied Caroline with an annoyed expression.

" Well, looks like we're in the same boat Caroline. I am getting married to Elijah. ELIJAH. He's decent and good-looking but he gets about as interesting as a tree. I don't want my husband, a man I am probably going to spend the rest of my life with to be boring. Because, some of that is going to rub off on me, and the next thing you know I am boring. Katherine Petrova is not and will never be boring. I like fun and I like to enjoy myself and I would very much like to continue to remain like that thank you. " Said Katherine with a determined look.

Caroline couldn't help but laugh at the brunette's rant. Katherine Petrova was independent, untamed and very feisty. She reminded her a little of herself in fact. A princess who is forced to follow the ancient rules of court that wanted to live life on her own terms. Caroline took an instant liking to her.

" Why do you hate Klaus? " Katherine suddenly asked.

All the color drained from Caroline's face. Her face that was full of smiles just a moment before now was stone hard and cold.

" Now that is very long story Katherine " said Caroline in a distant voice as she thought back to the little incident that happened many years go that had doomed Klaus and Caroline's friendship.

_FLASHBACK: _

" _Elijah. What do you have to drag me to these boring things? I am going back to the castle to do something more productive with my time. " Said a 14 year old teenage Klaus rolling his eyes. _

"_Oh go ahead Niklaus. You know Mother will send you right back here. " Said a 17 year old Elijah knowingly. _

_At that moment walked in Grayson who was of the same age as Elijah, Charles who was 18 years old then and behind them was a young girl with blonde braided hair who was none other than Caroline. She was only 12 years old at that time. _

" _Oh my god. We're finally going to the county fair! I can't believe it. I can't wait to try out the games and ooh the peculiar things they're selling. My bones are literally trembling with excitement. " Squealed Caroline_.

_Klaus rolled his eyes again. Caroline was such a naïve, immature kid he thought. It was just the county fair not a bloody ball. _

_Grayson, Charles and Elijah chuckled as they watched Caroline look at her surroundings in awe. _

_Caroline had been looking forward to the county fair for months now. And when it had finally arrived to Austria she had begged her mother to let her go. Elisabeth was quite hesitant at first as she was concerned about her daughter's safety. She would have sent a few guards with her but they were understaffed for the rest of the week as the flu was going around and Bill and Mikael had taken whatever remaining healthy guards to accompany them on a hunting trip. _

_The Mikaelsons were visiting them for a few weeks and when she had mentioned her dilemma to Esther, she told Elisabeth that she could send Caroline with her older siblings and even insisted that she would send her older sons along with them as well for protection. Elisabeth agreed unsurely but Esther reassured her that all would go well and that their children would enjoy themselves. _

_When Caroline found out that she could go, she could hardly contain her glee and couldn't even sleep properly due to the excitement. Unfortunately Rebekah was ill and she couldn't accompany them to the fair and Lexi and Kol were far too young. _

" _Well we're off to uh .. " started Grayson _

" _To uh the river side to get some sword practice started" covered up Charles quickly finishing his brother's sentence. _

" _Oh for god sakes you two. Just say you're going to go meet Abigail and Lilliana to snog all day. No need to lie to us." said Klaus revealing their secret with a smirk._

" _You're leaving me? What about the fair?" asked a sad Caroline. _

" _Oh Care. We're not leaving you all alone now. You'll be here with Elijah and Klaus and you'll have a splendid time with them. And we don't really enjoy fairs all that much anymore so we thought it was best to leave so that we don't ruin your fun." Said Grayson apologetically._

" _Yes Care. You're our baby sister and we want you to have fun. But if you insist on us staying then you just say the word. " said Charles reassuringly and hopeful at the same time. _

_Caroline thought for a moment. IF she forced her brothers to stay here with her she knew that they would be miserable. She sighed. _

"_Alright you can go. " She said. _

" _OH thank you so much Caroline. You're the best! " Said Grayson hugging her. _

" _You really are Care. Have fun at the fair. Goodbye everyone! " Said Charles cheerily before he hugged Caroline as well and soon the two brothers left. _

"_Well I guess it's just the three of us then " Said Elijah in a light tone. _

"_I guess it is," said Caroline with a shrug. _

" _Let's not waste any time. Caroline what would you like to do first? " Said Elijah looking at Caroline. _

_Caroline looked around and saw a game she liked. It involved throwing balls at a few bottles in a row, which were kept at a distance, and one had to hit all of them in a limited number of tries to get a prize. _

" _That one! " she said eagerly pointing to the stall. _

" _Alright. Let's go. And that means you too Niklaus." Elijah said walking towards the stall followed by an excited Caroline and frustrated Klaus. _

_Caroline had started to play the game when a maid had suddenly popped out of nowhere and curtsied and to Elijah said," Your highness, I come bearing important news." _

" _Go on" said Elijah_

_The maid motioned to a place a few feet away from Klaus and Caroline indicating that this was a rather private matter. _

_Elijah nodded and followed the maid to the spot while keeping a close eye on Klaus and Caroline. _

" _Your highness, your father requires you to come to the castle immediately. He's had a terrible accident. " Said the maid in an urgent tone._

"_I will come immediately. " Elijah replied. _

_He turned to Klaus and said, " Brother, I must leave. Something has come up. I will be back soon. Just keep a close eye on Caroline. Make sure she is safe Niklaus. I hope I can trust you with this responsibility ?." _

"_Yes brother. " replied Klaus in a bored tone._

_Elijah nodded and bid goodbye to Caroline as well after explaining to her the reason on why he had to leave and followed the maid and soon it was just Klaus and Caroline. _

_He watched Caroline skillfully try to hit_ all the bottles with a ball. _Caroline suddenly got a feeling that she was being watched and turned around to see Klaus who was leaning on a post nearby staring at her intently. _

_She blushed a little and said, "Why are you looking at me? " _

" _Just admiring your technique love." Replied Klaus smirking at the effect he had on her. _

_Caroline could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks. She couldn't help but smile at his statement. Klaus was an attractive boy and he had all the girls drooling for him. He looked two years older than he actually was ._

_Stop Caroline. It was just a tiny compliment. No big deal. Calm down. Don't make a fool of yourself in front of him._

" _Um uh thank you Klaus. " replied a flustered Caroline as she turned around to continue throwing balls while simultaneously trying to hide the flush of her cheeks._

" _Do you want to play? " asked Caroline still standing with her back facing him. _

" _Oh no Caroline. I'm a little too old for this. This game is more suited for you. " _

_Caroline's smile immediately turned in to a frown. Why was Klaus treating her like a child? After all she was just two years younger to him. Before she could ask him what he meant the lad who owned the game stall told her that she had to play one more round to win a prize. _

_She nodded and the lad went to rearrange the bottles._

_Caroline turned around to continue her conversation with Klaus but was surprised to find four pretty girls openly flirting with him. And Klaus was flirting with them too. She couldn't help feel a little jealous._

" _Are you ready miss? " asked the lad suddenly interrupting her thoughts._

" _Yes. " Replied Caroline as she turned around to continue playing. _

_What Klaus and the girls didn't know was that Caroline was eavesdropping on their conversation while she was playing. _

" _You don't look like you're from here, " said one girl in a giggly voice. _

" _Why do you say that sweetheart? " replied Klaus in an amused tone. _

" _Because we haven't seen handsome boys like you around these parts since last spring when the Mikaelson royal clan visited" Said the second girl in a sultry tone. _

_Caroline rolled her eyes. _

" _Oh really? So I take it that these Mikaelson lads are quite attractive? " Asked Klaus clearly enjoying himself. _

_Caroline rolled her eyes again. _

"_Oh please. Attractive is an understatement. Those boys are drop dead gorgeous. They are so tall and handsome and muscular. " Said the third girl in a dreamy voice. _

" _Tell me about it Alice. Too bad the oldest is engaged already. I think his name is Ferdinand or something of that sort. " Said the fourth girl in a disappointed tone. _

_Caroline tried her best to suppress her laughter as she heard them refer to Finn. She turned her head slightly to see Klaus smirking knowingly. _

" _Oh that is all right Emma. The other two brothers I heard are incredibly good looking as well. That is enough consolation. Oh how I wish we could meet them…. " she heard the first girl speak up again. _

" _Well, ladies I for one believe in making wishes come true. " said Klaus in a playful tone briefly interrupting their conversation. _

"_And how can you do that handsome? " shot the girl named Alice. _

" _Well, love I happen to know them. " replied Klaus flirtatiously. _

" _REALLY? Can you perhaps introduce us to them? " Questioned the second girl excitedly._

" _Of course, it would be my pleasure. Allow me to introduce myself girls. My name is Niklaus Mikaelson, the third born of the handsome Mikaelson clan as you say. " Said Klaus cockily. Caroline could swear that Klaus was giving them his signature smirk right about now. _

_She could hear the girls gasp at his revelation. _

" _Oh your highness… " Stammered the girl named Emma curtsying and the other three girls did the same._

"_No need for formalities sweetheart. You can all call me Klaus. Emma was it? " Questioned Klaus still maintaining his flirty tone. _

" _Yes your highness- uh I mean Klaus, " said Emma trying to regain her composure. _

" _And you must be Alice and the two of you are? " spoke up Klaus again. _

" _My name is Pricilla, " said the first girl_

" _And mine is Harriet " said the second girl. _

" _What beautiful names for beautiful girls. " Klaus mused. _

_Caroline heard all four girls giggle at his sappy compliment and she couldn't help feel but the slightest bit jealous. She threw her last ball and was pleased to see that she had won. The lad congratulated her and gave her prize to her, which was a toy of some sort. She thanked him and walked towards Klaus who was still talking to the girls._

" _Uh Klaus. We were wondering if you wanted to come with us. We know you're not from here so we were hoping to show you around Austria. The county fair is far too boring and there are other exciting things we can go see. Maybe even attend a party maybe? It will be fun we promise. " Said Harriet in a hopeful voice._

" _Oh I am sure it will be love. But I unfortunately cannot. I promised my big brother that I would look after Ca- ah there she is. " Said Klaus gesturing to Caroline who was walking towards him holding a wooden toy._

" _Ladies this is Caroline. I have to look after her this afternoon as she quite enjoys the fair and I can't leave the little girl alone here can I?" Said a Klaus disappointed tone._

_Caroline frowned. She was not a little girl. It annoyed her that Klaus kept acting like she was a five year old. But she had to admit that she was sort of glad that Klaus wasn't abandoning her here when she honestly had thought otherwise. She glanced at the girls who were now scowling at the younger blonde for putting a glitch into their plans. _

" _Hello" said Caroline politely. _

_They barely spared her a glance as they hurriedly introduced themselves although Caroline already knew who they were. _

" _Oh how noble you are Klaus " said Pricilla grasping his arm and praising him. _

_The other girls started to nod and agree as well as they hung on to his arm as well and began chattering away._

_Caroline was getting very bored and she really wanted to play another game. Suddenly a store, which was selling necklaces, caught her eye. She was staring at a pretty pearl necklace, which was put on display. She wanted to go look at the store but Klaus was too busy flirting with the girls. _

_She decided that it was best if she goes by herself and quickly told Klaus where she was going and that she would be right back. _

_Klaus barely even looked at her clearly being more focused on his conversation with the ladies and mumbled a ' Yes Caroline'._

_She sighed and proceeded towards the store still unsure of whether Klaus even heard her or not. _

" _Klaus. We insist you come with us. " Said Emma. _

" _Yes Klaus we insist. Caroline will be fine on her own." Added Pricilla. _

" _We would ask you to bring Caroline along but the places we're going are for big kids. We'll be back in no time handsome. " Said Harriet with a wink._

" _Please Klaus. We'll have so much fun. We'll be adventurous and naughty. Don't you want to be naughty Klaus? " Said Alice huskily as she whispered the last part in his ears. _

_Klaus was having a great time watching these gorgeous girls throwing themselves at him and asking no begging him to accompany them. At this moment Elijah's instructions were the last thing on his mind and then he thought about Caroline. She would be alright right? Right. She knew where the castle was and she could walk back to it when she wanted to go home. And who knew? Maybe Elijah would be back to accompany her at this boring fair and then take her home. He did say that he would be back soon._

" _Say yes handsome. I know you want to." Said Emma sultrily. _

"_Yes", said Klaus not even thinking twice. _

_All of their faces all lit up at once. _

" _Really? " asked Harriet excitedly. _

" _Yes really darling." Replied Klaus with a chuckle. _

" _Splendid. Let's get going then handsome. Come on girls. " Said Pricilla._

_They all hooked their hands together and walked towards the exit of the fair. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Caroline was admiring all the beautiful necklaces with awe. They had been crafted with such care and precision and all she could do was sit and stare at their beauty. _

_Suddenly she realized that it had been a long time since she had left Klaus and the girls. She cursed herself for not keeping a track of her time and started walking briskly to the spot where she had left Klaus. _

_Oddly enough, there was no sign of Klaus or the girls anywhere. She started to frantically search for him and even asked the lad who had given her the prize earlier for the game if he had seen Klaus. He said that he hadn't and left soon after. Caroline started to worry a little at the thought of being all-alone at the fair and it was getting late as well. There weren't many people around her either. She calmed herself down and started to think about what to do next. Thankfully she wasn't panicking as panic always tended to worsen situation. Well, that all went to hell when a manly voice behind her said_

"_Well aren't you a pretty girl? " _

_She froze and turned around to see a heavily built man with a thick beard. _

" _Yes and that too all alone. " said another mocking voice behind her and she turned around to see two men who were heavily built as well standing behind her. The three men started to surround her and slowly closed in on her giving her no escape. She could see something glinting from their belts and gasped to see the metal hilt of a knife. She suddenly cringed and scrunched up her nose as a strong smell wafted into her nose as the three men closed in on her. _

_Alcohol._

_Great. _

_These men were drunk and they were armed with weapons and not to mention that all three of them were bigger than her and could easily overpower her. _

_Caroline started to panic. Her mother had warned her about these kinds of situations where drunken men took advantage of girls. _

" _Yes you look like you could entertain us quite well. Come with us you tasty thing. " Said the third man gruffly taking a lock of her hair in between his fingers. _

" _I'm not going anywhere with you. Leave me alone. " said Caroline with disgust as she swatted his hand away. _

" _Oh come on darling. We'll make it worth your while " the first man spoke again while moving to touch her hand._

" _NO. Get away from me." screamed Caroline, hitting his hand. _

"_Wrong answer you trollop. I'll teach you a lesson. " Said the second man as they all drew out their knives. _

_Caroline's heart started to sink. These men were going to hurt her and she was going to die all alone. She felt truly helpless at this moment. She was cornered and there was no way for her to escape. She closed her eyes and did a silent prayer for a miracle. _

"_Leave the girl alone. " screamed an all too familiar voice. _

_Caroline immediately opened her eyes to find Elijah standing in front of her with his sword drawn. She smiled and thanked the lord for answering her prayers. _

" _And who are you to tell us what to do boy? " said the third man as he moved forward to Elijah with his knife at a ready position. _

" _I am Prince Elijah Mikaelson you disgusting imbeciles and the girl you are holding hostage is Princess Caroline Forbes. Now let the girl go or you will not only face consequences from me but from the king as well. " Said Elijah calmly but sternly. _

_The first and the second man seemed to have been caught off guard by Elijah and Caroline's identity. They took a step back from Caroline and dropped their hands and looked quite frightened._

" _Ah a princess you say. I should have known that such an exquisite girl could only be a princess." Said the first man. _

_The second man spoke up " We'll let her go your highness. Our apologies. We didn't know. " _

_Caroline breathed a sigh of relief but it was short-lived when the first man said " No. We are not letting her go. We're keeping her here with us and if you want her back then you have to give us 20,000 gold coins. " _

_The first man moved towards Caroline with his knife raised and grasped her body with his other hand and put the blade against her throat. _

_The other two men were shocked at this and not wanting to get in trouble with the King or the Princess said _

" _Thomas. Please stop. This is the king's daughter you are threatening. They will hang all of us. We cannot do this. Our sincere apologies, Princess Caroline and Prince Elijah. Please spare us. "_

_And with that the two men fled. Thomas however didn't back down. He still had his blade pressed to Caroline's neck and yelled at the fleeing men "COWARDS. YOU ARE BOTH COWARDS!" _

" _Thomas. Let us resolve this as men, in a duel. Just, you and me. " Said Elijah trying to reason. _

" _Oh I don't think so Prince. You see I have a knife and you have a sword. You will easily win. " Spat Thomas still having a tight hold over Caroline. _

_Caroline's neck was shooting pain due to the pressure of the blade against her skin. She just hoped that she could get back home safely somehow. Suddenly, she remembered something from watching her older brothers duel at the castle a long time ago. _

_Elijah and Thomas were still making bargains and she suddenly saw her window of opportunity where she could make her move which was when Thomas had moved the blade away from her when he was waving it in Elijah's direction as he was saying something. Caroline immediately stomped on Thomas's foot as hard as could and immediately elbowed him on his nose afterwards. Thomas yelped in pain at the sudden attack in not one but two places. His vision_ blurred _and he let go of Caroline as he held his nose with one hand while clutching the knife with the other. He felt something wet in his hand and looked down at it to see blood. The stupid trollop had broken his nose. _

_As soon as Thomas had let go of her Caroline ran as fast as she could. She ran towards Elijah and didn't look back. But suddenly she could feel herself falling. She cursed herself as she realized that she tripped on the skirt of her stupid dress as she was making her grand escape. Caroline got up as quickly as she could but she felt an immediate push on her shoulder and yet again she was falling on the ground. _

_She looked up to see Thomas grinning down at her evilly and watched miserably as he said, " You shouldn't have done that trollop. Now you're going to pay for it. " _

_He raised his knife to attack and Caroline closed her eyes not wanting to see the knife drive through her body. _

_CLANG. _

_Caroline heard the sound of striking metal and opened her eyes in confusion. _

_She saw Elijah sword interlocked with Thomas's knife just inches away from her body. _

_Elijah being the pro swordsman he is with years of training expertly pulled away the knife from her body and the two began to engage in a duel. _

" _Run Caroline " said Elijah exasperated as fought Thomas. _

_Not needing to be told twice she got up and ran and hid behind a tree and watched the duel praying for Elijah to win. _

_Elijah having more experience and having a clear advantage over Thomas in terms of blade as well as mental stability beat Thomas by swatting the knife out of his hands and pointing the sword to his neck. _

" _Please your majesty. Spare me. I beg of you. I give you my word that this will not happen again. Show me mercy. " Wailed a defeated Thomas. _

" _MERCY? You attacked Caroline a poor, innocent, sweet girl who has done nothing to you. You threatened her and tried to take advantage of her. NO. You do not deserve my mercy. God help me if I don't end you now or else tomorrow another poor girl will face the same wrath. You will pay for your sins Thomas. " Spat Elijah _

_Caroline watched in horror, as Elijah was seconds away from ending Thomas's life. No. She couldn't watch this. She had to do something about this. As much as she hated the man she couldn't be a cause for the end of a man's life. _

"_ELIJAH. PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM. " Caroline shouted coming out from behind the tree. _

" _Caroline. Do NOT interfere in this Caroline. This man has hurt you and tried to take advantage of you all for what? Money? He has to pay. " Said Elijah trying to keep his voice calm and still pointing his sword at Thomas._

" _ELIJAH. I BEG OF YOU. PLEASE SPARE HIM FOR ME. I-I FORGIVE HIM. HE WAS DRUNK AND NOT THINKING CLEARLY. PLEASE ELIJAH. I-I-I JUST WANT TO GO HOME AND FORGET TODAY ENTIRELY. " Pleaded Caroline with tears spilling from her eyes. _

_Elijah looked at Caroline in surprise. Caroline truly had a pure heart. Here she was begging him to spare the man who had tried to kill her only moments ago. She even forgave him. Elijah's eyes softened. HE turned to Thomas and in a firm voice said " Very well. I will show you mercy only because of her. Try and do anything like this to not only Caroline but any one again I will see to it that I have your head. And remember I am not a person you want to cross. Now, apologize to Caroline and be on your way Thomas. I hope I never meet you again. " _

" _T-Thank you my lord. I apologize Princess for hurting you it will not happen again. " Stammered Thomas and with that he ran away in the opposite direction. _

_Elijah put his sword back into it case and walk towards Caroline and hugged. She hugged him back and started sobbing uncontrollably. Between sobs she said " Thank you Elijah for saving my life. And thank you for sparing Thomas. " _

"_No need to thank me Caroline. Why were you all alone in the first place? Where is Niklaus? " Asked Elijah in a controlled voice._

_Caroline slowly explained to him what happened with Klaus and the girls and how she couldn't find him when she got back. _

" _HE LEFT YOU? HOW DARE HE? WAIT TILL NIKLAUS GETS BACK. I WILL TEACH HIM A LESSON. IF I HADN'T COME GOD KNOWS WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU CAROLINE" said a seething Elijah. He was very disappointed in his younger brother. _

_Caroline sighed. She was very angry with Klaus as well but she was exhausted and she just wanted to go home. She looked up at Elijah and said " Elijah, can we please go home?" _

_Deciding that he would have to deal with Niklaus later he said " Yes of course Caroline. Come on we have a carriage waiting to take us back to the castle" _

_Caroline nodded as her and Elijah walked a few meters and entered into the carriage. She still had her head resting on his shoulder and her lids were heavy with sleep. The last thing she heard was Elijah stroking her hair telling her "Don't worry Care. You're safe. " _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_AHHHHH" said a voice followed by a scream. _

_Caroline woke up with a start and started to panic as the memory of the incident with the three thugs came flooding back to her. She seemed to be in some kind of room and it was very dark. She blinked her eyes a few times trying to adjust herself to the darkness and was trying to figure out exactly where she was. _

_She seemed to be on a mattress of sorts and her fingers slowly rubbed the soft material that was draped over her and she saw a small stream of light coming through a crack of what seemed like a door._

_She slowly got off her bed and walked towards the light and opened the door, walked out and was relieved to see that she was in familiar surroundings after all; her home, the castle. She recognized the large engraved pillars and saw a few burning torches and lanterns, which lit the hallways. This was the part of the palace were guests resided. Elijah must have laid her in this room as he must have not known where her room was._

_Her thoughts were temporarily interrupted by a disgruntled voice that sounded a little too familiar that said " OH MY FUCKING GOD. WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS EVERYONE? I'M BLOODY STARVING" _

_followed by a large thud. _

_Caroline immediately turned towards the direction of the sound and saw a sweaty, languid, seemingly drunk Klaus on the floor clutching his foot in pain next to a dismantled armor set. _

_He hadn't noticed Caroline standing in front of him yet and seemed to be preoccupied with his apparently hurt limb. _

_Caroline was a little shocked to see Klaus in this manner, completely opposite of his usually bored and sarcastic demeanor. And suddenly, Caroline just felt anger coursing through her veins. Klaus had just ditched her and left with a couple of random girls and went to do god knows what. She hadn't done anything to deserve what had happened to her and yet it had happened to her because Klaus left her alone. He chose a stranger over her, the next best thing after family. _

" _Klaus. What are you doing here? "She said with her arms crossed across her chest, giving him a glare._

_Klaus looked up to see Caroline and a sloppy smile appeared on his face._

" _Ahh little Carebear ? Did you get afraid of the dark little girl? " he said in a mocking tone._

" _What happened to you? " replied Caroline ignoring his question._

" _Oh nothing Caroolineee. I was just having fun in a little party, which was held in town. These gorgeous girls took me there and we did a LOT of wild things and drank and danced a little bit…" he said in a distant voice with loony smile still on his face._

_Caroline sighed as she realized her suspicions were indeed right. Klaus was drunk. She remembered Charles getting intoxicated a year or so ago at a bar on his birthday and behaving in a manner similar to that of Klaus. _

_She walked toward Klaus and crouched down so as to examine Klaus foot. What on earth was this boy doing barefoot? ,she thought. _

_It was red in color and was starting to show signs of swelling. Caroline extended her hand to touch hold his foot to get a better look at it, but Klaus smacked her hand away and yelped in pain. _

" _Klaus what on earth were you thinking? Drinking and partying? It's not good to drink at such a young age." said a frustrated Caroline as she tried to help him off the floor. _

"_Oh spare me the lecture Caroline. I already have a mother. I was just having some fun which I would have never had if I was with you at that wretched fair." Said Klaus as he struggled to get off the floor and after a few tries accomplished to do so and try to support himself against a wall. _

_Caroline was a little hurt by Klaus's words. She knew that Klaus didn't exactly want to come to the fair but she didn't exactly force him either. She didn't know that her company was of a burden to him. Tears welled up in her eyes and she immediately ducked her to make sure Klaus didn't see her cry. He already thought she was a child and she certainly didn't want to prove him right. _

" _Well the least you could have done is told me Klaus. You left me all alone there and went off with those random girls and what happened today oh my god I was even atta-" Said Caroline in soft voice trying to stop the tears from falling as she remembered the events that occurred earlier today but was interrupted by Klaus who said in a sardonic voice,_

" _Poor Carebear all alone. Be independent Caroline. You can't be Princess Caroline , the apple of her fathers eye, the do-gooder, the rule follower forever. You're so naïve and immature and frankly boring. Do you know how selfish you were being by dragging everyone to that fair? Nobody wanted to go Caroline. Nobody. Just you. But you so desperately wanted to go and so I had to babysit you the entire time. I have a life of my own you know? A life worth living unlike yours. Do you know how pathetic it is that the only people you have to go somewhere with is your brothers and their friends? I mean Caroline do you not have friends of your own ? HA proves how boring you are and that no one want to talk to you nor be friends with you. And I'm pretty sure you're jealous of those girls. The way you're talking about them now and the way you reacted when you met them makes it so obvious. But I'm sorry Carebear you're far too young and quite frankly not my type. Don't worry, I don't really blame you. Attracted to the bad boy and all but I'm just not interested. Take a hint little girl." _

_And with that Klaus's balance gave away and he passed out on to the ground. Guess the alcohol finally gave Klaus its last strike._

_By the end of Klaus's monologue Caroline's face had gone from confused and hurt to angry and shocked. Her sadness had immediately evaporated and was soon replaced with boiling anger, which was soon going to explode, but unfortunately Klaus couldn't face her wrath as he had lost consciousness. _

_She couldn't believe the things he had said. His words were harsh and she didn't understand why he was behaving like this. She had done nothing to him after all. And she thought Klaus was her friend. It stung that he didn't feel the same way about her. And jealous of those girls ? Ha. Never in a thousand years. I mean she liked Klaus a lot but not in that way. HE was being so unbelievable and terrible. Was she really boring? Her anger didn't subside and her tears began to fall freely. Insecurities she never knew she had began to surface and all of Klaus's words slowly started to haunt her. She looked at an unconscious Klaus one last time with nothing but anger and betrayal on her face and walked back to her room on the other side of the castle._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_A cold chill ran through his body and Klaus immediately opened his heavy lids to see a very disappointed looking Elijah standing over him with an empty bucket in his hands. _

_It took a while for Klaus to collect his thoughts and figure out what was happening. He tried to sit up and he immediately held his head with one hand and groaned in pain. His foot also suspiciously hurt. He looked around and he saw the familiar Forbes castle walls and suddenly realized that he was on the floor of one the castles many hallways. What on earth am I doing here? Klaus thought to himself. Why am I not on a bed in my room? He also felt extremely cold as a slight breeze blew and realized that all of his clothes were wet and looked up his brother holding the empty bucket and connected the dots._

"_What the bloody hell are you doing Lijah and why does it feel like an elephant is sitting on my head ? " said a grumpy Klaus as he nursed his massive headache. _

" _Good Morning to you too Niklaus. And as for your current predicament, it happens to be the result of your wild night yesterday, which by the way I trust you thoroughly enjoyed and somehow you ended the night's activities on this very floor.", said a sarcastic Elijah. _

_A range of memories from the previous day came flooding into his brain and he began to smirk as he remembered his little adventure with the girls and then soon began to frown a little as he recollected the harsh things he had said to the little Forbes and the hurt look she wore on her young face. He cursed himself and felt guilty. Another breeze blew and Klaus felt the same cold he had felt just seconds earlier and remembered his wet clothes. He shook his guilty thoughts off and replied_

" _Oh right. Last night was quite the party Elijah. You should have definitely joined. Besides why on earth did you pour a bucket of water on me? " _

" _Yes I'm sure it was. You see Niklaus nothing quite says wake up like a bucket of ice water and not to mention that you so richly deserve it. ", shot back his older brother. _

" _Well remind me to use that technique on you next time. And please enlighten me Elijah on why I deserve such a special wakeup call?" said Klaus sarcastically. _

" _Well little brother do tell me why you left a young sweet girl like Caroline all alone at the fair yesterday and went loafing around with a few strange girls? Do you know what happened to her yesterday and what could have happened had I not been there at the nick of time? " _

_Elijah yelled, losing all of his composure from before. _

" _I was just having some fun big brother. What happened to Caroline? " Asked a confused a little worried Klaus._

_Elijah continued to tell him the events of the previous day and Klaus was shocked and felt incredibly guilty at his actions. _

" _What am I to do Elijah? " said Klaus in regretful tone. _

" _Well, for starters you will get yourself off the floor and change out of those wet clothes and join me for breakfast. And it is there that you will sincerely apologize to Caroline. DO you hear me Niklaus? You are lucky that I haven't told our parents nor hers regarding yesterdays events. After you are done apologizing you will go and visit father at once. I'm afraid he had an accident yesterday while he was hunting and is on strict bed rest. "_

" _Yes brother." Klaus said as he pulled himself off the floor with some help from Elijah and went into his room to change. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_After an awkward breakfast with just Elijah, Klaus and Caroline throughout which Klaus tried to make conversation while Caroline just concentrated on her food and barely met his eyes; he tried once again apologizing to her but however his efforts were in vain as Caroline just simply refused to acknowledge his presence. _

_Caroline was taking a walk in the garden after breakfast thinking about the previous days happenings and Klaus's little speech and how much it hurt her. She was still quite mad and didn't want to forgive and forget so easily. She was nice to him after all and all that he did was reciprocate with spite and indifference. His words were like knives that tore at her confidence. He didn't deserve her forgiveness. Nope. He did not. After all, he did mean what he said considering it has often been said the truth comes out when one is intoxicated. _

_She walked over to her favorite spot in the garden. It was water fountain surrounded by rose bushes. She walked over to a bush and plucked a beautiful red rose and brought it close to her nose to take in its intoxicating smell. Ah. She did love roses and especially its scent. _

" _Careful not to cut your self love, those things have thorns on them you know? " came an all too familiar accented voice from behind. _

_She continued to ignore him and went back to admiring the pretty flowers. _

" _Giving the silent treatment eh? Very well, then but we all know you can't go without talking " said Klaus in an all knowing voice. _

_Damn it, Caroline thought He knew her too well. Easy Caroline. Don't let him rile you up. Just ignore him. _

_She could feel him take a few steps forward. _

" _Caroline, please." He tried again._

_She looked up and with her back still towards him walked further into the garden not looking behind to see if he was following her. She reached a patch of orchids and pretended to admire them, silently hoping that Klaus would just leave her alone. _

_Unfortunately she heard a shuffle of footsteps behind her and soon after a pleading voice came through, _

" _I know you're mad, love. But just give me a chance to explain sweetheart." _

_And that's when little Caroline's patience snapped. She had wanted to give him a piece of her mind since the previous day's events. But no longer will she hold her tongue. _

_She whirled around and with a furious look said " Give you a chance? HA. No, Klaus. You've said all you've needed to say yesterday. "_

" _No Caroline. I was drunk and I didn't know what I was saying. I'm truly sorry that I hurt you Caroline. Elijah told me what happened yesterday and I'm so sorry that I left you alone and I didn't mean a word of all the vile things I said yesterday. Please forgive me." Said Klaus with a shameful look on his face. _

_Caroline's expression softened. He seemed sincere enough. But then his cruel words from the day before haunted her. _

" _I appreciate your apology Klaus. But I don't forgive you. I've been nothing but polite to you and all that you are, is rude to me and treated me like I was nothing but a burden to you. You said some harsh things yesterday and they have deeply hurt me. Not to mention that you put me in imminent danger when you just left me at the fair. And don't. Don't say you didn't mean it. Why else would you say it then? " _

" _Caroline, swee-" said a desperate Klaus trying to give his excuses. _

" _No let me finish. You called me selfish yesterday. But you have mistaken that you are the only one who is selfish here. All you care about is your self. Your family means nothing to you. You do what pleases you and think you'll get away with it. But there are consequences for your actions Klaus. What did you think huh ? _

_That you can just walk in here and turn on the charm and that I'll just forgive you? No it doesn't work like that. You need to earn people's forgiveness. And I'm pretty sure you're only here because Elijah put you up to it. And how full of yourself are you? You think that all the girls are just going to fall on their knees for you ? You flatter yourself Niklaus. Good looks will only get you so far. How dare you accuse me of liking you when all I wanted was your acceptance and your friendship? You thrive on the misery of others and you like being alone because that's just how you are. You're better off alone &amp; sad. And- " _

" _All right. I've heard enough you little trollop. I've apologized and you think that I'm just going to stand here and listen to you insult me? Think again little girl. I'm the future king of England and I will not let anyone and I mean ANYONE raise their voice to me. You know what I take back my apology. And like you said I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for oh so noble Elijah. Be grateful that I'm even talking to you and not cutting up that pretty tongue of yours for that little speech you just made. And I'm pretty sure I would be doing the world a favor by doing so because your annoying voice gets on people's nerves. And dangerous, bad things wouldn't happen to you if you didn't deserve it Caroline. You are sourly mistaken Carebear if you think I will be alone. You will be because you don't have any friends. Now get out of my face you stupid pathetic excuse for a princess" Spat a fuming Klaus. _

" _Yo-yo-you're a monster Klaus. I hate you. I hate you so much. I never ever want to see you. Go away you jerk. " said Caroline in a trembling voice with tears streaming down her face._

" _Only babies cry Caroline. And trust me sweet heart, the feeling is quite mutual." Said Klaus in a mocking tone and with that he walked out of the garden leaving a sobbing Caroline. _

_That was the beginning of a hate filled relationship between the two royal children. A small spat turned into years of venomous insults thrown at each other and never ending fights and went on to being so big that they couldn't stand each other and couldn't even bear to be in the same room as the other. It was the little things that when culminated brought on this enormous amount of hate and poison into their lives. Each dedicated their time and energy into hating the other and constantly butted heads over silly things and plotted to make the other's life nothing but miserable. No one other than Klaus, Caroline and Elijah quite knew what brought on this spiteful relationship. _

_But the fighting and the plotting became stagnant when Klaus ceased to visit for a few years and in quite honesty Caroline almost forgot about him. But the hate was unmistakably still there between the two young people. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"HELLO. EARTH TO CAROLINEEEEEE" said a confused Katherine snapping her fingers hoping to get the blonde's attention.

Caroline suddenly snapped back to reality and sighed and said " Um sorry. I got a little distracted."

" One minute you were talking about Klaus and then you just drifted off somewhere. And how big is this castle anyway ? I seriously need a carriage to take me to my room. My feet are killing me with all the walking. " replied Katherine.

Caroline chuckled at the brunette's complaints and said " Your room is just around the corner Katherine. Annddd here we are. This is the bedroom which you will be sharing with Elijah."

"Oh great. " said Katherine rolling her eyes and went and dramatically laid on her bed.

Caroline laughed at her antics and said " Oh Katherine I'm sure it wont be that bad. I should be on my way. Please do take some rest and also evening tea is at 4 and supper is at 7 at the Great dining hall. "

"Oh no Caroline. I think I'm far too tired be present at tea. I think I'll just see you at supper. Good bye Caroline." Mumbled Katherine.

"Alright then. Sweet dreams. Good bye Katherine" replied Caroline and closed the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN :

Hey guys!

YES I KNOW. It has been forever since I last updated and I feel super duper bad that I couldn't keep my promise of updating the next Thursday. The truth is that I did write a few pages but being the annoying perfectionist I am I still felt that the chapter wasn't finished exactly. And after that I was crazy busy when school started and while battling writers block for god knows how long I finally managed to finish it. I personally would have liked to add in a bit more but this chapter is already more than 9000 words so I thought I would save it for the next chapter so that it doesn't become too long.

I have also been reading all of your lovely comments and I'm so glad you guys love this fic and also thank you to all the readers who pointed out that Thanksgiving isn't celebrated in England. I wasn't quite aware of it but I'll be sure to be more careful next time.

I will be replying to each and every on of you later on today and I'm starting this thing where as soon as I update the chapter I will be posting another update with replies to all your comments or maybe I'll just PM you all ? I don't have that quite figured out really but we'll see.

In this chapter we found out why Care and Klaus are so hostile and few other things.

It isn't much I know but I really wanted to get the background right before we went too deep into the story.

Thank you so much for all of your love and support

Means a ton.

Love,

Chaish.

Promise to update ASAP.


	3. Author replies to reviews

Author replies : Chapter 1 &amp; Chapter 2

Thank you so much for your lovely comments **writinginautumn, Klaroline-lovegames,4everKlaroline,susl,Ellavm18,serenegirl93,chhavi,mylove4klaus,FeelTheMusic13,dear-darling-x-x,salazarjasam,Veronicayoung,XxxLoveKlarolinexxX,MrsLeaMorgan,goldenhummingbird . **I'm really glad you all like it and it encourages me to write more

**TheRealPrincessTigerLily** : Read chapter 2 to find out Basically Kalijah will be facing tension as well. We already know that Elijah and Kat are completely different in terms of character ,which is exactly why they'll struggle with trying to get along and get to know each other. It's only the second chapter so I haven't really thought that ahead as to what will actually go down with Kalijah but we shall see.

**Redbudrose** : Yes I do realize my error regarding Thanksgiving. Thank you so much for pointing that out. Yes, I suppose I didn't really think that part through. But I guess what I meant to imply was that during that time the royals were not only spoilt senseless but were also underwent a lot of training and changes. Puberty hits boys much later than girls and I guess in that 4 year gap from 17-21 I wanted Klaus to transform from a scrawny but handsome boy into a totally ripped, hot man. You know with all that sword training and all he must have been doing. ;) And as for Kol from 14-16 I wanted to kinda have the same effect that I wanted for Klaus but on a much smaller level. But in all honesty she did recognize Rebekah and Kol but not instantly because they kind of grew up. She didn't really recognize Klaus because I wanted to imply that he had undergone a huge transformation in appearance but not to an extent where he got plastic surgery but you know what I mean. Hopefully? In chapter 2 we actually have a major flashback to when they were kids and about why they hate each other so much. And in Chapter 3 I'll most probably do a Klaus POV. Thanks for your review, love I'll be updating soon.

**Wandering lady** : Hahahahahahha xD I assure you that Klaus will be doing a lot of groveling to get into Caroline's good graces. They'll behave like children , competing with each other and having petty fights which I personally think will add to the humor of it all. Actually , fencing is a pretty good idea which I might use later on. Thank you for your input doll

Guests :

**i.i (Irina) : ** OMFG. It's amazing to know that I have readers from Romania :')

Your review absolutely made my day darling. I'm so very glad that you liked it and THANK YOU so much for your review. It truly made me very happy and I couldn't stop smiling when I was reading it. No, Henrik sadly will not be alive in this fic. And as for Katherine she'll be linked with Elijah. I will be introducing Stefan and Damon in the next chapter and they'll be linked with Rebekah and Elena respectively. I ABSOLUTELY ADORE GREYS ANATOMY GIRL. IT IS MY FAVOURITE SHOW 3 Japril is my otp on the show but before them I really liked Slexie but they were killed off so yeah ( Broke my heart) . I really like Merder and Jolex too. But in all honestly I really liked Alex and Izzie together first. As for TVD it's really confusing as to who to ship each of them with because every character has so much chemistry with every other character. But main ships are :

Klaroline (All the way)

Kalijah

Kenett

I liked Stelena better than Delena but now I ship Stefan and Rebekah.

Hayley and Elijah are super cute but Kalijah is totes better.

I really shipped Matt and Rebekah hard but now I'm confused with Mabekah or Stebekah lol.

Keep reading and I look forward to more of your reviews Irina

Thanks a ton. You're a sweet heart :*

**Abigail Thorn **: Thank you so much Abigail I'm glad you liked the flashback. I had a few difficulties with the second chapter but I'm back now so please do keep a look out for Chapter 3.

**Mo** : Thank you so much love I was honestly a little bit worried about my writing style but I'm glad you liked it. Heh yes. I love their love-hate relationship too :')

**Jessica Thorne** : Thank you Jessica Super glad you liked it. Please check out the new chapter and tell me what you think. IT took me a while to put up Chapter 2 but hopefully Chapter 3 will hopefully be put up soon.

**Rose :** Sorry what lol ?

Thank you to all the guests for your reviews Sadly a few of you didn't leave names so I couldn't reply to you directly. Please do leave a name next time for guest reviews so it'll be easier for me to reply to you guys

This is also the last time I will be posting an update with replies to all the reviews. Next time, I will be replying to all the reviews after the Author's note at the end of each chapter. Thank you so much for your support guys Your reviews make me a better write and it really does encourage me to write more chapters. Please do leave a review, favourite and follow if you liked my fic

PM me if you have any questions as well.

Next update is coming soon

Also check out my other story on my profile.

Thanks a ton.

Love,

Chaish 3


	4. Chapter 3

Supper time came soon enough and Caroline wanted to be anywhere else than at supper sitting across from Klaus. "His Highness" not only took his sweet time to come to supper and made everyone wait hungry but also had the nerve to call out Caroline on her hastiness to eat. He had said "Are you being starved here Caroline?" to which she had sarcastically drawled "Well if 'his highness' hadn't been late to supper then I would have taken my time with my food."

"Well it's good you've started calling me by my proper title Caroline, might as well get used to it considering I am the future king of England don't you think love? " he had replied cockily.

Klaus was testing Caroline's patience and she was about to give him a scathing comeback when she was interrupted by King Mikael who said jokingly "I'm not dead yet son, hold your horses."

Everyone at the table chuckled. Even Katherine who had mirrored Caroline's wry and bored expression throughout supper cracked a smile.

"I was only teasing Caroline here father, isn't that right love? "Said Klaus wiggling his eyebrows at her with a smirk.

"Yes, of course" said Caroline clenching her jaw and forced a smile on her face and turned her attention back on her plate.

Soon supper was over and the two families moved towards the salon for wine and cigars. Elena however retired to bed claiming she was utterly exhausted.

All the children were catching up in the salon while their mothers were gossiping away with wine and their fathers were standing in the balcony talking about business affairs smoking their cigars. But after a few glasses of wine Esther loudly exclaimed that Klaus and Caroline hadn't really had time to bond or catch up after so many years especially since they were soon to be married. Elisabeth too tipsily agreed and suggested that the two take a midnight walk in the castle gardens. Caroline tried to object and Klaus tried to back out as well by saying he would much rather bond later when it wasn't so late but the two women weren't having it.

"Caroline darling take my son out for a bit wouldn't you please. It's been far too long since you two caught up." said Esther emphasizing wildly with her hands.

"Yes Caroline go, do it for mother wouldn't you. And if it's about the time Klaus is there to keep you safe." Added Elizabeth.

Caroline rolled her eyes at the thought of Klaus protecting her considering Klaus only cared about himself and would probably save his own skin before hers.

"Yes of course. Care bear will be in perfect hands indeed Elizabeth" said Klaus interrupting her thoughts, smirking.

NO STOP IT KLAUS.

Why on earth was Klaus suddenly encouraging their mothers? She had to do some damage control fast before she was stuck with Klaus alone strolling around the castle late at night.

"Alright Mother I think you've had enough wine. Lex, Bekah help me get our mothers to bed." said Caroline desperately trying to change the topic as she made her way Elizabeth and held her hand.

But her mother had other things in mind. She pulled her hand from her daughters grasp and exclaimed, "NO CARE. I WANT GRANDKIDS, GO AT ONCE WITH KLAUS MY CHILD."

At the mention of grandkids Esther too tipsily raised her wine glass and drank as she sulkily ranted "YES. AND BEAUTIFUL GRANDKIDS YOU TWO WILL MAKE AS WELL. YOU WOULD THINK THAT I WOULD KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT BEING A GRANDMOTHER CONSIDERING FINN HAS KIDS BUT THEY RARELY COME TO VISIT AND I ALREADY MISSED TOO MANY OF THEIR FIRST MOMENTS FOR THEM TO BARELY EVEN RECOGNIZE ME AS THEIR GRANDPARENT ANYMORE. THE LAST TIME WE VISITED THEM, LITTLE ALEXIA AND MARCUS CALLED ME AUNTIE ESTHER. AUNTIE! HOW CAN FINN NOT BRING THEM TO VISIT MORE OFTEN? HOW CAN HE DO THIS TO US, TO ME? I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN EVER SINCE SAGE FORCED MY FINN TOO STAY IN ITALY AND NOT IN ENGLAND. "

"Oh no Esther nothing of that sort. You know it's not your fault nor is it Finn's. You know how Sage as well as Countess Marchesa can get." Said Elizabeth trying to soothe her old friend.

"OH OFCOURSE THAT LITTLE TROLLOP MARCHESA. SHE AND SAGE ARE TAKING MY GRANDKIDS AWAY FROM ME ELLIE. BUT JOKE'S ON THEM BECAUSE NIK AND CAROLINE WILL BE WED SOON AND I WILL HAVE MANY MORE BEAUTIFUL GRANDKIDS EVEN SOONER." Said Esther gulping down all the wine from the glass.

Hearing all this talk about grandkids made Caroline sick to her stomach. GRANDKIDS? HA. The day she'll sleep with Klaus will be the day when hell freezes over.

She looked over to Klaus to see him giving her one of his signature smirks which she returned with a cold glare and then proceeded to say " Come on you two let's get you two to bed. That's enough talk and wine for today. "

"NOOOO CAROLINE, YOU MUST GO WITH NIK. I WANT GRANDKIDS AND I'LL FINALLY SHOW THAT TROLLOP MARCHESA." Said Esther drunkenly pushing Caroline to Klaus.

"YES CAROLINE. GO WITH KLAUS. DON'T WORRY ABOUT US. LEXI AND REBEKAH WILL GET US TO BED. YOU AND KLAUS HAVE A LOVELY STROLL BUT ALL THIS TALK ABOUT GRANDKIDS DOESN'T MEAN I WANT THEM OUT OF WED LOCK. NO FUNNY BUSINESS YOU TWO. COME ALONG REBEKAH AND LEXI. TAKE YOUR MOTHERS TO BED. NOW OFF YOU GO CAROLINE, THAT'S AN ORDER FROM YOUR MOTHER CHILD." Said Elizabeth pointing her fingers at Lexi and Rebekah.

Caroline started to feel her cheeks flame and a blush began to creep up her neck at the thought of her Mother's warning. The last thing she wants to do is sleep with Klaus so no one should even expect her to lay with him after marriage.

She looked up to see Klaus smirking and wiggling his eyes at her and she saw all of their siblings roaring with laughter on the floor. Lexi and Rebekah walked to Esther and Elizabeth suppressing their laughter with great difficulty as they helped their mothers walk.

"I DON'T SEE YOU TWO GOING. ELLIE DO YOU SEE THEM GOING?" Said Esther slurring her words a little as she tried to search for the soon to be wed couple.

"NO ESTHER. THEY'RE RIGHT HERE. CARLOINE AMELIA FORBES, WHAT DID I TELL YOU? DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER? LOOKS LIKE ME AND YOU HAVE TO DRAG THEM OUT OURSELVES ESTHER." Said a determined Elizabeth as she tried to break away from the grasps of Lexi who was trying very hard to hold on to her mother as she tried to stop her laughter.

"YES INDEED ELLIE... " said Esther trying to break away from Rebekah as well.

Caroline was thoroughly embarrassed and annoyed at the sight of all of their siblings roaring with laughter. How on earth can they find their drunken mothers rambling about her upcoming marriage to death spawn himself so funny? Even Katherine herself who since her arrival had been either scowling or stoic looked like she was about to cry tears from laughing so hard.

And that's when she had an idea. If she was about to be forced into a stroll with Klaus then she might as well have some company.

"No need for all that Mother. Klaus and I will go on our walk don't you worry but of course on two conditions" said Caroline smiling sweetly which even made Klaus a little shocked at her sudden willingness.

Esther and Elizabeth stopped struggling and Elizabeth asked "And what may be those conditions child."

"One, if Klaus and I are to do this you both shall promise to immediately retire to bed cooperatively with Rebekah and Lexi and of course no more drinking wine today…"

"Pity about the wine but of course yes promise to retire to bed. ANYTHING for more grandchildren" said Esther giving up her wine glass to Rebekah.

"Yes I will as well Care bear now what is the second condition? "Said Elizabeth giving Lexi her wine glass as well.

"Second, it's completely unfair to Katherine and Elijah as they are about to be wed soon as well and it's only right they come along for the stroll as well so that they can get some much needed privacy." Said Caroline finishing off with a smirk towards Katherine.

Elijah looked completely caught off guard and Katherine at first was startled as well but was now scowling at Caroline.

"Oh yes of course Katherine and Elijah will go with you Caroline. Won't you do it for us children?" said Elizabeth smiling sweetly at the engaged couple.

Katherine was about to open her mouth to protest but was interrupted by Elijah who said "Yes of course we will Elizabeth. Please retire to bed. You must be exhausted."

Katherine whipped her head at Elijah with a shocked expression but unable to decline now mumbled in agreement.

"Excellent." Said Elizabeth excitedly as Esther shouted "That's my son. Now I will have even MORE grandkids."

"Alright you two, it's time you two went to bed as per the deal. Take them away Lexi and Bekah." Spoke up Klaus as he made her way towards Caroline.

" Alright but we're watching you " said Elizabeth pointedly as Lexi dragged her mother away to her chambers as Rebekah did the same with Esther as she shouted " MORE GRANDKIDS."

Everyone continued to chuckle as Klaus said "Come on love. Need to keep up our end of the bargain."

"Oh like hell we are. Mother and Esther will forget tonight's event given the amount of wine they've consumed so we don't have to go on that stroll after all and no one will tell them either so forget about it Klaus." Said Caroline with a huff.

"Oh I will. This will be fun." Said Kol slyly.

"As will I" said Grayson smirking and Charles added "Me too. Quite the stir this will create."

"Shut up guys." Said Caroline rolling her eyes.

"You better go Care bear. Mother will be thoroughly upset if you don't. "Said Grayson winking.

"As will our Mother, brother. You know how insane she get 'Lijah. If she finds out her perfect son disobeyed her we'll all be witness to her dramatic painful meltdowns. Well painful for you lot.. entertaining for us. "Said Kol with a chuckle.

"IF being the key word everyone. IF they find out which they won't if you all just shut up." Said Caroline rolling her eyes.

"Mother does have some nasty rants and considering we can't trust Kol to keep his mouth shut so we probably should go. Come along Katerina you did say you wanted to explore the castle." Said Elijah.

"IT'S KATHERINE FOR THE LAST TIME ELIJAH. Well considering all we're probably is go to sleep and for some kind of reason you seem to make even that boring sure exploring the castle doesn't seem like a bad idea. Well I am, I don't want you to accompany me Elijah. Don't need you to make this boring too." Said Katherine.

"Of course I need to accompany you Katerina, it's far too late." Said Elijah with a touch of concern.

"Katherine. KATHERINE, ELIJAH. Not that hard to say. And as for a companion our dear Caroline will accompany me as she's the one got me into this mess in the first place and like hell am I going to face my soon to be mother in laws wrath tomorrow for disobeying her." Replied Katherine rolling her eyes.

"Oh no way am I coming. "Protested Caroline.

"Oh yes you are Caroline. I need a not boring companion hence if you refuse to come I will regret telling Queen Elizabeth about it. "Said Katherine with smirk.

"Oooh shots fired. Well played Kitty Kat "said Kol with a clap of his hands.

Caroline felt so annoyed about this entire situation. She knew Kol or either one of her brothers would end up spilling to their mothers tomorrow being the sadistic, drama thirsty people they are and her mother would reprimand her about her disobeying her and soon the conversation will proceed into bitter territory where her mother would begin to tell her that she's not being a proper princess and how's she not only letting her and their family down but the entire country to which Caroline would call her out on her forcing her to do things she doesn't want to do and this entire conversation will escalate into something big and will end with the both of them not talking for weeks which is the last thing that Caroline wants considering their hosting the Mikaelsons at their home.

She knew the only thing she could do was to just go on the damn stroll. How bad could it be anyway? She'll just hang out with Katherine and Klaus can hang out with Elijah and they can just call it a night once Katherine has had her fill of exploring the castle.

"Alright. Let's get this over with." Said a defeated Caroline.

"That's the spirit Care bear. Come on Nik and Lijah, take your girls out. Didn't mother teach you any manners? "Said Kol with glee and hearing this Grayson and Charles chuckled.

Caroline glared at Kol and her brothers who seemed to be the only ones enjoying her ordeal. Klaus made his way to her and extended his arm while Elijah did the same to Katherine who simply just rolled her eyes and slipped her arms into his looped one as they proceeded out.

"Shall we love?" said Klaus with a smirk looking at her expectantly.

"Don't call me that." Said Caroline rolling her eyes as she looped her arms with his as they both too walked out of the salon.

"Well isn't this going to be an interesting few weeks, Klaus and Caroline will be at each other's throats and the drama will be endless." Said Charles with a chuckle.

"Oh I'm counting on it Charlie." Said Kol with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N

Hi everyone!

Yes I know how much of a liar I am considering I told y'all I would be updating ASAP and by that trust me I didn't mean a year later. I am very sorry to everyone I've kept waiting for so long but I AM BACK. I simply lost the motivation to write and coupled with my procrastinating nature I was just unable to continue. I was also really busy with school and what not so I just really forgot about my account here at Fanficition.

But I am back and it feels so damn good to be writing again. I gained some new inspiration lately and I'm determined to finish this fic so don't worry about me leaving this one unfinished and leaving all of you high and dry.

Also let's talk about Chapter 3 wohooo.

Had loads of writing this especially the drunk queens haha.

I know this is kind of short and I really did intend to include a whole lot more but when I started writing this I had a very different approach to this fic and how it would proceed but a year later and reading it again I have a completely fresh perspective on it. So I really need to majorly tweak my original plan. Hold tight everyone because a whole lot of drama is coming and I have big plans for this fic. I admit this chapter is a filler but I really wanted to update without adding anything crucial to the story since I'm redesigning the entire plot.

Do stay tuned for more. I will be updating more but admittedly they will be slow updates considering I do have a life outside Fanfiction.

Hope you liked this chapter and if you did please leave a comment ( If you're a guest leave name ) telling me what you think or what you would like to see in the coming chapters. I absolutely love reading all of your comments and will definitely be replying to them all.

Favourite and Follow as well and check out my other stories as well.

All the love,

Chaish x


	5. Chapter 4

It was full moon that night causing the royal gardens to be bathed in its light. Down the rock paved path in the garden maze between the roses and the peonies walked two girls, one with blonde hair and the other brown and following close behind were two frustrated males one blonde and the other brunette trying to desperately catch up with their matching haired female companions.

"You pulled a fast one on me back there Carebear, didn't think you had it in you to be honest." Remarked Katherine smirking.

"I would apologize but I'm far from sorry, Kitty Kat." Replied Caroline smiling.

Katherine raised her eyebrows at the nickname, "Kitty Kat?"

"Sounded nice when Kol said it. Thought I'd test it out." said Caroline shrugging.

"I quite like it actually. Has a nice ring to it." Katherine said with a laugh hearing which Caroline let out a laugh too and said "Speaking of rings, when is the wedding?"

Katherine groaned.

"Not you too. All people seem to ask about is the wedding and that's all Esther and Elijah talk about too. For god sakes even Rebekah doesn't shut up about it and Kol just talks about it to annoy me. I swear if I hear one more thing about cake toppers or fabric swatches I'm going to slit someone's throat." Said Katherine with a huff.

Caroline laughed loudly.

"Ah I told you we'd find them Elijah. All we had to do is follow Caroline's annoying nasal laughter." Said a smirking Klaus from behind them and next to him was an exasperated Elijah.

"Shut up Klaus" snapped Caroline which only cause Klaus to smirk even more.

"Niklaus please don't aggravate Caroline. Ladies, please don't wander without us. It's quite late and it could be potentially dangerous. This maze is terribly confusing and we could all get lost in here hence it is imperative we stick together." Said Elijah with a look of concern on his face.

"Oh please live a little Elijah. What danger could there possibly be in the gardens? God forbid we encounter a butterfly or worse… a snail? Thank god I have the oh so noble and brave Elijah to slay them for me. We can take care of ourselves just fine. Besides the whole point of us wandering WAS to lose you." Countered Katherine, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't be dramatic Katerina. You never know what could happen out here. Besides the whole point of this was to spend time with one another but you are making it extremely difficult as usual." Said Elijah.

"For god sakes Elijah. It's KATHERINE. It is not that hard to say my name. And as for spending time with each other, I came out here to explore and have fun with Carebear, not you. If I wanted to be boring then I have our entire marriage to do so. Let me do me and you do you and stop following me around." Yelled Katherine.

"I'm right here, no need to yell Katerina. I understand you want to 'have fun' but you must understand that I'm perfectly capable of being fun as much as Caroline." Replied Elijah.

"Doubt it." Replied Katherine rolling her eyes giving up trying to correct her name.

"Is that a challenge?" said Elijah raising his eyebrows to which Katherine gave him an uninterested look.

"Come on Katerina. What was that you said? Live a little? Pick something to do and I assure you that you will be far from bored." Said Elijah with a smirk.

Katherine gave him a look of uncertainty and then looked at Caroline who just shrugged. Her expression changed to a devilish smile as she replied stepping closer to Elijah. "Alright Elijah. Let's do something fun. Close your eyes."

The usually composed Elijah looked surprised at her sudden closeness and his face began to flush as he stammered "C-close m-my eyes?"

Katherine stepped even closer and began to circle him and stopped right behind him. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered softly. "Yes Elijah. I want them closed. Are they closed?"

"Y-ess they are closed." Said Elijah fluttering his eyes closed.

"Good. No peeking." whispered a smirking Katherine as she circled and stood in front of Elijah.

"Ye-es absolutely." Replied a flushed Elijah.

After making sure his eyes were completely closed Katherine looked at Caroline and Klaus and put her finger to her lips as a gesture to be quiet. She waved them good bye and sprinted into another path disappearing into the maze further.

"K-Katerina, why have you asked me to close my eyes? May I open them? How is this having fun?" said Elijah still somewhat affected by Katherine.

Getting no reply he opened his eyes to see Caroline and Klaus with their hands over their mouths trying to muffle their laughter.

"Where is Katerina?" asked Elijah looking around him.

"Oh she's long gone brother. She's got some balls I'll give her that." Said Klaus chuckling.

Elijah now having understood what happened looked furious but calmly said "Why didn't you stop her Niklaus? And besides you could have told me earlier?"

"Don't get you panties in a twist 'Lijah. She just left moments ago, you can still catch up to her. But the more you talk the farther she gets. And besides she's your blushing bride to be to tame and hence none of my business." Replied Klaus with an annoyed tone.

"You're absolutely useless Niklaus. Which way did she go?" huffed Elijah.

"Well you got that right Elijah. She went that way. Good luck." Said Caroline with a smirk while pointing in the direction that Katherine took off rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Caroline." Said Elijah while running in search of his fiancé.

Elijah's frustrated voice could be heard occasionally yelling the words "KATERINA. THIS IS NOT FUN NOR FUNNY. STOP THIS AT ARE YOU?" to which Katherine tauntingly replied from somewhere else in the maze "WHAT EVER ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ELIJAH? THIS IS ABSOLUTELY FUN. IT'S CALLED HIDE AND SEEK. YOU HAVE TO COME FIND ME FIANCE." Elijah again urged desperately for Katherine to stop and Katherine continued to taunt him.

Hearing all this, Caroline and Klaus were roaring with laughter from the same place in the maze.

"Well, I know for one thing if you did the same thing it would be a breeze locating you because your irritating voice would have frightened the birds and animals to flee as they would sense you as an impending calamity or predator." Taunted Klaus with a grin.

Caroline glared at him and was about to give him a scathing comeback but was cut off by Klaus who continued "Actually on second thoughts, I wouldn't even come find you. You would probably get lost as a result of your pathetic sense of direction and hopefully you'll do us all a favor and never find your way out. I mean it has to be annoying hearing your sand paper voice every day and I don't about the others but I could certainly do with never hearing it again."

Caroline was fuming at this point as she bent down and picked up a tiny rock and swiftly threw it at Klaus who barely dodged it.

"You're bat shit insane Caroline. That could have hit me." said Klaus with a hard glare.

"That was the point" replied Caroline snidely as she threw another one at him which Klaus dodged again.

"Well dear Elijah was certainly right earlier. Who knew the biggest danger of all was standing amidst us; your violent tendencies and your horrid temper. Just saying love, it makes you all the more unattractive when your nostrils flare like that."

"I hate you." Hissed Caroline as she threw a final rock at him as she turned around and stormed down a lane.

"The feeling is quite mutual, sweetheart" replied Klaus sarcastically as he unwillingly followed Caroline.

He wanted nothing more than to leave Caroline to her own devices and return to the castle. All he was doing was wasting his time here while he could be back at the castle in his chambers spending some quality time with the pretty maid who served him his afternoon tea earlier that day. But he knew that if he had left her alone and something happened to Caroline then he would have some serious explaining to do to Elijah or worse their parents.

xxxxxxxx

**A/N**

**More of Elijah and Kat in this one. Yes, I understand it's short but it makes it easier for me to update more often. This was just a filler chapter to keep y'all a little happy. More coming on the way and we'll get to see more of the other siblings and of course the debut appearance of the Salvatore brothers XX**

**I love reading all your lovely comments for the previous chapters and it's honestly so encouraging. Thanks for the love and support, it means a lot. **

**Leave a comment telling me what you think, ask a question and even what you would would like to see in future chapters!**

**Love, **

**Chaish.**


	6. Chapter 5

"Caroline for fuck's sake, slowdown .You're going to get lost." Said an aggravated Klaus as he tried to keep up with his bride to be in this god forsaken maze. It was dark other than the soft glow of moonlight that made it possible to see what was necessary.

"Why do you care?" huffed Caroline as she tried to walk faster down the lane.

"I really don't, love. I'll get lost in here too and I don't know the way out of here. Slow down Caroline." Replied Klaus rolling his eyes.

"Why should I? Are you having a hard time keeping up old man? "Replied Caroline snidely as she shot him a glare behind and hastily kept walking.

"I can keep up with you just fine Care bear. I'm simply saving my energy for other activities tonight. "Said Klaus cheekily.

"What other act-", said Caroline looking a little confused but as soon as she turned to see his smirking demeanor realization dawned on her. She stopped walking and shot him a mortified look and said,

"OH MY GOD KLAUS THAT'S DISGUSTING."

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such a prude Caroline. Sex is far from disgusting. You would know that if you lost that chastity belt of yours."

"You're a pig." Replied Caroline hotly as she turned around and kept walking down the path.

"We're going to get lost Caroline if you keep walking around aimlessly like this. God this is such a bloody waste of my time." Said Klaus again as he walked behind her.

"I'm not walking around aimlessly and no one is asking you to follow me. You can go back if you want to and save your precious time probably bedding some poor girl."

"As much as I want to take your advice, like I said I don't know my way out of here. Besides, if something happens to your prudish self out here I would not hear the end of it from Elijah and my mother." Replied Klaus.

"How noble of you Klaus. You know what? I'll show you the way out of here Klaus. Anything to get away from you." Said Caroline as she stopped and looked around her. She had been in the maze countless times before when she came to clear her mind during the day. She knew this maze like the back of her hand. But nightfall wasn't helping her case today and neither was her annoying husband to be.

"We're lost aren't we?" said Klaus leaning against one of the grove covered walls of the maze.

"No we're not Klaus. I know the way out of here. I've been in here many times." Replied an agitated Caroline as she tried to figure out where she was.

"Oh yes, I don't doubt that for a second love. But you forget the only time you've come here is in broad daylight not pitch darkness." Replied Klaus sarcastically.

Caroline didn't have an answer to that. He was right of course. She had no idea how to get out of here.

"I..." said Caroline as she tried to form a sentence but she was at a loss.

"Of course. If you hadn't been so reckless we wouldn't be in this position. This is all your fault." Said Klaus pinching the bridge of his nose as he took a step closer to her.

"This is not all my fault. If you had been less of an asshole we wouldn't be lost." Spat Caroline as she too took a step towards him.

"ME? Excuse me I wasn't the one storming off and being a petulant child about my bloody sensitive feelings, woman. Take some responsibility for your actions." Spat Klaus as he walked closer to her.

"I was trying to get away from you so I could calm down Klaus. No one asked you to follow me. You could have just left me alone." Yelled Caroline.

" And leave you here alone for something to happen so that Elijah can berate me about it? No thank you." Screamed Klaus.

" Why not? Wouldn't be the first time you did that." Said Caroline coldly.

The silence was deafening.

They were now standing so close to each other that they could feel each other's breaths across their face.

Klaus was taken aback. She was going to bring up something that happened years ago when he was a stupid teenager?

His eyes softened as he stared at her. So, the blonde was still holding a grudge against him for that. Her face was flushed light pink with anger and her mouth was twisted into a scowl. A few strands of her hair had come away from her bun and her eyes. Oh her eyes. Her azure eyes were narrowed and filled with fire as she glared at him challenging him to say something in return. He frowned as he remembered the same look in her eyes when she was little many years ago when he tried to apologize but she simply shut him down. She was still a spitfire but far from little obviously. She had grown up to be quite attractive, he would give her that, but her prissy attitude was far from it. Caroline Amelia Forbes was deeply despised by Klaus Mikaelson. Well he hadn't always, he thought. When they were younger he held a mild annoyance to the blonde as a child was annoyingly naïve and happy all the fucking time. Always looking at him like he was the scum of the Earth when he used to rebel a little and always begging to be included in all the games that Klaus played with Grayson, Elijah and Charles and just basically ruining every single activity Klaus had planned for him and the boys. She was a child for god sakes but since everyone doted on her, no one could tell her no. He didn't even try to veil his distaste for her and on numerous occasions treated her with indifference but oh no Caroline just didn't give up. The stupid girl couldn't take a damn hint as all she did was cling to him and always tried to be his friend which annoyed him even more.

But after the "incident" it seemed that Caroline had finally taken a hint that Klaus didn't want to be her friend and while her words stung, Klaus was too angry to make amends. He didn't need her in his life, he thought. She was just some uptight princess. Soon the fights began and harsh words were heavily exchanged anytime they were around each other and soon the whole thing magnified into something no one could control and well the two royals couldn't stand each other at all.

When he first learned of this arrangement made by their parents, he had lost it. Klaus liked his freedom. He liked it a lot and he hadn't ever expected to be tied down in marriage by any girl let alone Caroline. That fact that it was her who was his bride to be pissed him off to no extent and he rebelled profusely but his parents were not having it. His mother had said that marriage would do him some good and a woman was instrumental in shaping a man and most importantly a king. If that was the case Klaus thought, he could get any woman, he just didn't want some virginal uptight princess who he hated.

Although he hadn't seen the blonde in a few years he was sure her hate hadn't died down just like his hadn't. Imagine that huh. Being stuck with someone who got under his skin like no other in matrimony. His parents had truly lost their minds. But for his mother's sake he promised he would try to be civil. Well he did say he would try. He couldn't help it in all honesty when he saw her standing next to her father all grown up. He had reassured himself that maybe she had changed, maybe she was different but one look at her and Klaus knew that the stick up her ass was still very much still existent.

Rule following, perfectionist, good girl Caroline Amelia Forbes he thought. Still the same.

He knew he was probably one of the only people who could ruffle her perfect feathers and he took great pleasure in the thought. She was so pure and all he wanted to do was dirty her. Make her lose it a bit, make her let go. His eyes dropped to her full lips and suddenly Caroline became very aware of how close they were to one another. She flushed a deep shade of red as she cleared her throat and took two steps back.

"Well um as I was saying. I don't need you to feel like you're obligated to look after me. I'll be just fine. I can take care of myself Klaus." Said Caroline as she nervously pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Klaus smirked knowing the effect their little moment had on her.

"No you cannot Caroline. What if a snake attacks you? What are you going to do? Or what if you trip and become unconscious and no one will know until it's too late? What if someone attacks you? What if- "

Caroline snorted and interrupted him and said "I appreciate the concern and as imaginative and highly unlikely as those scenarios were I think I'll be just fine."

"Why most maidens would be flattered that a big, strong bloke like myself was willing to protect them." Said Klaus teasingly.

Caroline laughed loudly "Oh you mean the big strong bloke who was scared of the dark when we were little?"

Klaus stopped to stare and smiled at her. God damn Caroline Forbes had an arresting laugh. It wasn't attractive per say considering it was something that would easily annoy anyone if they weren't used to it. When she laughed it made you want to laugh too. It was far from lady like and very loud and high pitched but Klaus liked it because in that moment she looked so damn free and laughed like no one was watching. Her entire face lit up as she threw her head back laughing at her own joke. This girl was going to be the death of him he swore. One minute she was trying to get away from him and arguing and hurling insults at him left, right and center and the next moment she was teasing him and laughing.

"Well, the dark clearly doesn't bother me anymore, love. I can foresee the future princess, it'll be the talk of the kingdom; 'Damsel in distress saved by the handsome prince as he fights off her vicious predator.' "

"So modest. I think princess fights off her predator and saves herself is much better."

"Oh yes, that's going to happen." Replied Klaus sarcastically.

Caroline raised a brow and said "And why wouldn't it? "

"Well you know..." said Klaus with a shrug.

"I know what?"

"Well, love there's a reason for the term "damsel in distress" and there's a reason men have to save them. I mean woman aren't built for fighting or anything. You lot knit or crochet or whatever." Chuckled Klaus.

Caroline's mood changed immediately.

"How dare you? That's so sexist Klaus. Women are equally capable of doing anything men can. We're just not given the opportunities." Replied Klaus.

Klaus frowned. Of course they would revert back to their old ways he thought.

"What I meant love, is that women are made for more light duty things. Women are like flowers. They're delicate and fragile and those qualities have no place in a duel or a battlefield."

"You're a chauvinistic asshole Klaus. Are you hearing yourself? Women are just treated like trophies. We have much to offer and yet we're being forced in to this patriarchal society. And women aren't fragile nor delicate, we're more than just some kind pretty thing on your arm .We certainly can do it just as well as you can."

"Oh really? In a fight what would you do, scream and yell? Men are stronger Caroline. "

"We can be too if just given the chance. Our potential is untapped Klaus. Women are important.

"Of course women are important. You are important Caroline. You're going to bring me my heir which will be the most important and celebrated event of the century and we'll definitely have a lot of fun discovering your untapped potential of yours if you know what I mean. "Klaus smirked nonchalantly.

Caroline was gob smacked by this man's audacity. Anger surged through her as she stared at him in shock. Her face was slowly turning bright red and she didn't know if it was because of her anger towards his chauvinistic comments or because of the very thought of her and him in that way oh god. He was trying to embarrass her and Caroline had no seeming response to his suggestive comments. The nerve this man had. Well Klaus, two can play this game, she thought.

She composed herself and painted a blank look on her face as she bit her lip.

"Well." she drawled as she slowly took a few steps forward such that she was nearly pressed up against him and angled her face towards him. Klaus's smirk vanished at the unexpected distance between them and seemed to be caught off guard at this side of Caroline he had never seen before and didn't really think even existed.

"I could definitely use some fun. I've thought about it you know? You and me together like that?" said Caroline in a husky voice as she batted her eyelashes at him

"Is that so, love?" said Klaus breathily lacking his usual calm composure. Caroline screamed internally. Her plan was working.

"Although I'm quite nervous since it'll be my first time. But it'll be with you so I have nothing to worry about. You're so experienced and know exactly how to pleasure a woman right?" said Caroline as she began to run her hands down his chest.

"Yes." Said Klaus a little too quickly with hooded eyes.

Caroline couldn't believe the things that were coming out of her mouth and had no clue from where this confidence was coming from, but it was working. She bit her lip and continued,

"Know exactly where to touch, how to touch, how to claim me?"

"Yes." Growled Klaus as he tried to place his hands on her waist but Caroline immediately held his and pushed them down.

"Patience, Nik. All good things come to those who wait." Smirked Caroline as she still held onto his hands receiving a groan from Klaus.

She moved her head close to his ear and trailed her hands on his chest and whispered, "It's a shame you'll be waiting forever."

And with that she pushed his chest hard and poor unsuspecting Klaus stumbled back and fell to the ground.

Caroline smiled victoriously.

"What the bloody hell woman?" he growled and he stood up.

"THAT was a taste of your own medicine. Doesn't feel good being embarrassed does it?" said Caroline with a smirk.

"You're a fucking tease." Spat Klaus looking livid as ever.

"And you're fucking stupid if you thought I would ever want to lie with you, you asshole." Yelled Caroline.

"I doubt you want to lie with anyone Caroline. You're a prude virgin." Klaus yelled back.

"Better than being a classless man whore who sleeps with anything that moves, you disgusting pig." Screamed Caroline.

"Oh yes, a classless man whore. Well listen up Caroline, you keep saying that you will never want to lie with me but have you considered the possibility that maybe just maybe that this "classless man whore" doesn't want to lie with YOU? Because honestly princess? People have sex for pleasure and by the likes of you I doubt you'll give me any. Virgins don't do it for anyone, love." Said Klaus in a menacing tone.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING BASTARD" yelled Caroline as she stepped forward and began to hit him repeatedly. His words had hurt and tears began to sting her eyes but she would not let them show. She will not show Klaus that his words had affected her.

"AND YOU'RE A RAGING UPTIGHT BITCH" shouted Klaus as he tried to stop her.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE BOTH OF YOU." Screamed a commanding voice behind them.

Klaus and Caroline immediately stopped both chests heaving as they turned around to see Elijah, Katherine and two guards staring at them in shock.

Elijah then calmly said, "Would either one of you care to explain what on earth is going on here?"

Klaus and Caroline immediately started talking simultaneously hurling insults and a new argument began to take place.

"ENOUGH. Forget I asked. Whatever it is, resolve this nonsense at once. You both are acting like children." Said Elijah in a calm but powerful voice.

"Brother, I'd rather walk through the pits of hell than try to resolve this with her." Said Klaus glaring at Caroline.

"You'll feel right at home in Hell, Klaus. After all you're the offspring of the devil." Spat Caroline.

"Well you-"

"Enough. Let's just go back to the castle. I think we all need the rest and space." Said Elijah as he shot both Caroline and Klaus a look.

"Guards lead us back to the castle. Come along Katerina."

Katherine rolled her eyes and turned around to follow Elijah out of the maze.

Klaus looked at Caroline and said, "Don't think I'm going to forget about your little stunt today, love. There will be consequences and soon enough you'll be wishing you never started this."

And with that he turned on his heel and followed Katherine leaving a very nervous but still fuming Caroline behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N**

**HELLO EVERYONE.**

**FRIDAY UPDATE! **

**I'm not too happy with this chapter because I feel like I could have written it a lot better. But LOTS of Klaroline moments.**

**Next chapter: The Salvatore Brothers make an appearance and some important Mikaelson family secrets are revealed. Also jealous Klaus?**

**PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**All the love as always,**

**\- C**


	7. Chapter 6

It was quarter past nine in the morning when Lexi came running into the great dining hall hurriedly.

"Easy there Lex. Mother won't be joining us today. No one will chide you for being late." Chuckled Grayson as he buttered his toast.

Also at the table were Katherine, Elijah, Elena, Rebekah, Klaus, Caroline and Kol. Charles had gone riding early in the morning and their parents had requested their meals to be brought to their rooms probably worn out from their alcoholic endeavors the previous day.

Lexi sat down in her seat with a heave as the maids began to serve her. She reached for her goblet and sipped some water as she slowly said, "Brother, I have marvelous news."

"Pray tell Lexi dear, the suspense is killing us." Laughed Kol from across the table.

"Well, I was walking to breakfast when I overheard Father talking to the servants outside his chambers. He ordered them to prepare a feast for some guests we would be expecting later today…"

"Guests?" asked Grayson.

"Yes brother. I enquired the servants after father had retired to his chambers but they insisted they didn't know their identity."

"Strange." Mused Grayson as he took mouthfuls of his bread.

"Indeed." Added Lexi as she began to eat.

"Well, I for one hope it isn't Lord Mathis and his wife. They never seem to quit their chit chat and never want to leave." Grumbled Caroline.

"Oh yes, she was always trying to match me with her niece." Shuddered Grayson.

"Was she that ugly Grayson?" enquired Kol.

"Quite the opposite actually. She was quite the looker, just plain crazy." Snickered Caroline.

"Crazy?" spoke up Klaus as he made eye contact with Caroline. This was the first time Klaus had even acknowledged or even looked at her today. He had been blatantly ignoring her all morning and hadn't even bothered to give her one of his crude, smartass comments.

Caroline stared into his deep blue eyes and with a nervous smile said "Yes. Grayson here had become quite besotted with her after meeting her. Obviously so considering Hayley was well-"

"She was a bloody siren, mate." Interrupted Grayson with a dreamy look on his face.

"Yes, that. Well Hayley happened to witness our beloved Grayson here chatting up a pretty maiden at some ball hosted by mother and she saw red. She threatened her and spread some nasty rumors about the poor girl and ruined her reputation. She even told everyone who would listen that Grayson was her fiancé and they would soon wed. Charles heard about it when his riding acquaintances had offered their congratulations and told Grayson who confronted Hayley and made it clear that he had no intention of marrying her. She lost it and insisted that they were in love and that she was with child." continued Caroline.

Everyone mirrored shocked looks on their faces except Grayson who had a look of utter despair.

"I hadn't even touched her. We just snogged but the damn wench threatened to cause a scandal if I didn't agree to marry her." Groaned Grayson.

"And then?" egged Katherine.

"Well and then poor Grayson had no other choice but to tell Mother and she mysteriously had the whole matter handled. We never heard from her again." Finished Caroline with a smirk.

"My my Grayson. Seems like she did a number on you." Laughed Kol to which Grayson just groaned and continued to butter another slice of toast.

After that regular conversations ensued with talks about the weather to the local affairs of the kingdom until King Bill had made his way into the hall.

"Good Morning, children. I trust you all slept well." Said King Bill.

Everyone gave nods of approval.

"Good. Well I have some splendid news to tell you all. We are expecting some guests who are very old friends of ours." Said King Bill brightly.

"Please tell us it's not Lord Mathis, father." Said Grayson with a groan.

"No son, it's the Salvatore brothers." Chuckled King Bill.

At the mention of their guests, Lexi screamed and Caroline's eyes widened while Grayson cheered.

"Stefan is coming to visit?" asked Caroline with an excited smile on her face.

"Indeed Caroline. I figured you would be happy to see him nearly after so long." Said the King patting his daughter on her head.

"Who are the Salvatore brothers?" said Klaus curiously.

Klaus had watched the entire scene unfold in front of him and was extremely curious about their expected guests especially this Stefan character. Who was he? , he thought. More importantly who was he to Caroline? Who was this Stefan Salvatore that could make the blonde beauty's face filled with happiness?

"The Salvatores are basically Italian royalty and are old friends of the family, son. They are renowned architects, originally from Italy but they were given on special loan to us from Sage's great great grandfather Phillipe for building our magnificent castle. The King of Austria at that time, my grandfather Lothario Forbes was so enamored by the work of the architect Silas Salvatore that he knighted him. They still reside in Italy but visit Austria often in the summer. His descendants Giuseppe and Marie Salvatore along with their sons Stefan and Damon are the only surviving members left from their line." Replied King Bill proudly.

"How interesting. I find history quite fascinating." Remarked Elijah.

"As do I." Agreed Elena.

"Is that so?" perused Elijah.

"Yes, actually. Everything has a story."

Elijah gave her a small smile which soon disappeared after Katherine gave him a hard glare.

"Well children, I will see you all at lunch. Make sure you aren't late." Said King Bill in a tone of finality as he walked out of the room.

"Well, it's good that Stefan and Damon will be here soon. We always have a blast when they're around. I say it's about bloody time they met you three." Said Grayson with chuckle as he gestured to the Mikaelson brothers.

"The four of you wreak havoc when you all get together. Let's not add three more." Said Caroline as she rolled her eyes.

"Well it's not like Stefan is around that much anyway. He's always with you. Isn't that right Care bear?" said Grayson wiggling his eyebrows mischievously.

Caroline's face turned beet red.

"Shut up and eat your food Grayson." She grumbled as she looked up to see Klaus glaring at her as he violently picked at the food with his fork.

_What's his problem? , She thought._

XXXX

Stefan Salvatore.

Stefan.

Stef-

"Nik we've been looking everywhere for you. The Salvatores are soon to arrive." Said Bekah as she walked out to see her brother in the balcony sipping on a glass that's mostly filled to the brim with alcohol.

Klaus had been repeating their expected guest's name in his mind repeatedly until he was interrupted by his sister. He must admit that this stranger who he knew nothing of, bothered him. The way Caroline smiled at his name, the way she blushed, her face filled with excitement. From what Grayson said she definitely spent a lot of time with this Stefan chap.

It bothered him for a reason he just couldn't put his finger on. What was he to her?

"Um Nik?" said Rebekah again snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Are you alright?" she asked again as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes quite fine Bekah." He replied grudgingly take a sip.

"Do all people who are fine look broodingly to the horizon while nursing a drink?" his sister cheekily enquired.

"Shut up Bekah."

Rebekah let out a laugh and Klaus zoned out as she began to ramble.

"I must say I'm quite excited to see the Salvatores. Caroline has told me quite a bit about them. I bet they're quite the lookers and I won-"

"What did Caroline say about Stefan err I mean them?" Klaus asked suddenly when his ear caught his soon to be wife's name

His sister face filled with amusement.

"Ah so it seems to be the thought of your fiancé and Stefan Salvatore that seems to be bothering you." She quipped.

"Nonsense Bekah. What do I care about Caroline and her little boyfriend? She can do whatever she pleases, I just feel bad for this Stefan chap for being stuck with her." Klaus tried to convince her as he took a sip again.

"I don't know maybe you're warming up to this engagement after all." She said with a smirk.

"You know nothing Bekah."

"Right. Whatever you say Nik." she smirked.

Rebekah was annoying him by saying all kinds of ridiculous things. Was he really entertaining the idea of spending his life with a prude bitch for eternity? Yeah right. He needed this conversation to end now and fast before he threw this glass at his little sister.

He downed the rest of the contents in his glass and looked at Rebekah and said, "Let's go. We don't want to be late."

XXXX

"My lord, Damon and Stefan Salvatore have arrived."

"Let them in at once." Replied Charles as he waited near the grand staircase with Grayson, Elijah, Klaus, Kol, Elena and Katherine.

"DID THEY ARRIVE?" suddenly yelled a panting Caroline as she ran towards the group with Lexi hot on her heels.

She screeched to a stop as she clutched her stomach and sighed dramatically.

"Calm down Caroline. Your prince charming just arrived. You're right on time." Chuckled Grayson and Caroline's face began to redden.

"Shut up Grayson." She spat.

"Shut up Grayson" mimicked Grayson in a high pitched tone.

"So mature. Stop it." Yelled Caroline and Grayson mimicked her again.

"Look who's talking about maturity.' Snickered Klaus.

Caroline turned to him and gave him a hard glare.

"You stay out of this." She said warningly as she pointed a finger at Klaus.

"I'll do what I want." Spat Klaus.

"Well looks like nothing's changed." Said a deep voice filled with sarcasm interrupting them.

The whole group turned to see two handsome men one with blonde hair and the other with jet black hair.

"STEFAN." Said Caroline with a scream as she ran and hugged the blonde man.

"Hey Caroline. Long time no see." Stefan said with a chuckle as he hugged the blonde back.

"Too long." She said as she pulled back from the hug and shot him a smile.

"Damon, Stefan mates how are you?" said Grayson with Charles behind him as they went to greet the dark haired man.

"Good. How about you two skirt chasers? Heard the both of you are engaged now." Said Damon.

"Yeah mate. Mother had enough of us messing with the ladies." Said Charles.

"Well what do you know Damon? The biggest players in the kingdom are soon going to be tied down. I don't believe it." Said Stefan with a laugh.

"More for us, Stefan." Said Damon with a smirk.

"Oh lucky us." Said Caroline with her voice full of sarcasm.

"Hey Care bear that hurt. Don't worry Caroline, you're the one for me."

"I'd rather slit my wrists." Said Caroline as she grimaced at the thought.

Damon clutched his chest in mock hurt as he looked at Lexi and said, "You were always my favorite princess."

Lexi let out a laugh and hugged Damon.

"Well Caroline's engaged too." Said Grayson as he put an arm around Caroline to which she shrugged off with an eye roll.

"Yes Mother and Father told us. Who is the unlucky groom?" joked Damon.

"That would be our Klaus here." Said Charles as he turned around and motioned towards the group behind them.

Damon narrowed his eyes and his face took a flirtatious turn as he walked up to Katherine and said, "I don't believe we've met."

"That's because we haven't."

"Oooh I like you. I'm Damon Salvatore." He said as he extended his palm out.

"I'm Katherine Petrova and this is my sister Elena." She smirked as she motioned to her sister behind her who looked beyond uncomfortable.

"Ah, twins. Even better."

"She's engaged." Said Elijah with a glare lifting her hand and motioning towards the ring on her ring finger and pulled it back down and clutched it tightly, "to me. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Elijah Mikaelson."

"Unfortunately." Grumbled Katherine as she looked at Elijah who looked furious.

"My bad, mate. Forgive me my lady." Said Damon surprised as he took a few steps back.

"Please forgive my brother Damon. He can be a little too forward. Congratulations on your engagement Lord Elijah and lady Katherine." said Stefan trying to diffuse the situation.

Elijah's face softened a little as he let out a smile. "It's alright. Thank you. Please skip the formalities and call me Elijah. Allow me to introduce you both to my siblings. My sister Rebekah and my brothers Kol and Klaus.

"It's so nice to finally meet all of you. Caroline has told me so much about you all." Said Stefan as he put an arm around Caroline.

He looked at Klaus who was frowning at his hand and ruffled Caroline's hair as she scoffed mockingly, "It's finally good to meet the soon to be fiancé. I wish you all the best taking care of this rascal. She's a handful."

Klaus smiled slightly and decided that he didn't hate Stefan Salvatore based on first impressions. Yet.

"Yes I am. And you are?"

"I am the best friend. She's told me so much about you." Stefan replied as he extended his hand out.

Klaus extended it and shook it as he said, "All good things I hope."

"Hardly. What good things when there are none?" Scoffed Caroline.

"Careful, love your crazy is showing."

She glared at him and then looked adoringly at Stefan and clutched his hand and said, "Ignore Klaus. Let's go meet Father and Mother at the dining hall. They'll be thrilled to see you. You must be starving."

"Don't forget about me Caroline." Said Damon.

"Yes you too Damon. It's time for lunch. We don't want to be late." replied Caroline as her and Stefan walked towards the dining hall. The others murmured in approval as they followed them leaving a frowning Klaus still in his place staring at Caroline and Stefan's joined hands.

"Are you sure you aren't bothered by her little boyfriend?" said Rebekah breaking his thoughts as she materialized next to him.

"Oh please Bekah." Scoffed Klaus as he began to follow the crowd.

Rebekah jogged to catch up with him, "Really. I can practically see your face turning green. Who knew, you of all people would be so undesired by a woman?"

"You don't know what you're talking about Bekah. Honestly, what's a duke to a King?" he replied cockily with a smirk as he walked into the grand dining hall. No one had started eating yet and he could see different groups standing around the large table talking but his eyes zeroed in on one particular group; his blonde fiancé laughing at something Stefan said along with her parents and his own parents who were also laughing. He looked down to see that they were still holding hands. How nauseatingly adorable.

"Well, Caroline certainly doesn't seem to think so." Said Rebekah from beside him as she followed her brother's gaze.

"You're not fooling anyone, Nik." She added softly and with that she walked towards Charles who was animatedly talking to Elijah and Elena.

XXXX

**A/N **

**HAPPY MONDAY EVERYONE.**

**I was procrastinating so much with this chapter but seeing all your lovely comments urging me to update because y'all were so pumped to see jealous Elijah and Klaus honestly gave me so much motivation to push myself to put this up.**

**Not too happy with the writing in this chapter but please keep leaving me comments telling what y'all think because it's so encouraging.**

**Thanks for all the support like always.**

**Fav/ Follow if you liked it and be sure to check out my other Klaroline stories on my profile!**

**It's nothing personal, just good business Mikaelson – I'll be updating it soon.**

**Wildest dreams – Chapter 1 is up but having two stories is a handful but if enough people want me to continue I would be happy to. Leave a comment on that story saying "UPDATE".**

**NEXT ON ROYALS LIKE US: Field trip with the Salvatore brothers. Damon and Elena interact. Jealous Elijah, Jealous Klaus and jealous Katherine?**

**All the love,**

**-C**


	8. Chapter 7

Saying Klaus was in a bad mood was an understatement. Lunch consisted of everyone getting to know the Salvatores. Damon and Stefan chatted about their recent travels which everyone grippingly listened to in awe. Damon and Kol became fast friends due to the fact they basically shared the same personality. Even Elijah had warmed up to him as soon as it became clear that Damon would keep his distance from Katherine and he too quickly began to converse with the older Salvatore along with Katherine and Elena. But Stefan was the brother that managed to charm the knickers off of everyone ranging from his parents to his little sister who was pretty much hostile to any newcomer. Klaus didn't really talk to anyone despite Stefan's many attempts to converse with him. He politely made small talk but soon returned to his quiet demeanor while Stefan and Caroline were in their own world giggling the afternoon away at their inside jokes and talking about old times. He tried to ignore them but his eyes kept drifting in their direction. The way they smiled at each other, eyes twinkling never leaving each other, playfully teasing each other, touching each other subconsciously perhaps out of habit while deep in conversation.

_What am I doing? , he thought._

He shook his mind as if to shake his thoughts away. This was not happening to him. He already lost his appetite because of them but he would refuse to lose his sanity.

God knows how Klaus managed it but he somehow made it through the agonizingly slow lunch and since then was holed up in his room whilst clutching a bottle of alcohol that he ordered the maids to bring to him in hopes of his mood improving.

Klaus really tried to dislike Stefan but it proved almost impossible considering his pleasant nature and his above average looks. Maybe they would even got along if it wasn't for the infuriating blonde he would soon marry who doted on Stefan like a mother with her new born child.  
For a person who was quite self-aware about his looks and stature, Klaus Mikaelson was not a man who would be threatened easily but somehow next to Stefan Salvatore he felt inadequate. Insecure somewhat.

_What is happening to me? , he thought _

_It's just Caroline and her little boyfriend._

_You don't even like her. _

He begrudgingly took a long sip from the bottle as he willed himself to forget about Caroline and Stefan.

Suddenly the door to his room opened and Klaus turned around to see Grayson.

"Having a rough day?" he asked leaning against the doorway.

"Do you need something?" Klaus asked rolling his eyes as he took another sip.

"We're going hunting with the Salvatores tomorrow morning and we wanted to know if you wanted to tag along mate."

Klaus looked at his bottle. He supposed a bit of hunting for sport will be the perfect way to vent.

"Yes I wouldn't mind."

"Alright we're leaving at the break of dawn. And your mother asked me to tell you to meet her and your father at their chambers."

Klaus nodded and with that Grayson left the room. He stared at the bottle and sighed.

Probably not the best idea to be intoxicated whilst dealing with his parents but there was nothing he could do about that now. He set the bottle down and exited to the room to go to his parent's chambers when suddenly he bumped into someone. A loud feminine yelp followed by the crumpling of a body to the ground was heard and Klaus looked down to see a red headed maiden holding a number of gowns which were all on the floor.

She was very pretty and her hair reminded Klaus of embers. Noticing his stare the maiden's eyes widened and she immediately tried to standup but stumbled towards him tripping on one of the gowns she had dropped. He reached out and clutched her arms in a manner of steadying her as she stuttered out something incoherent hurriedly.

Klaus's eyes furrowed in confusion as she abruptly stopped and took a deep breath and said,

"My deepest apologies Prince Klaus. I did not see where I was going. Please forgive me."

Klaus shook his head, "No it was my fault. Don't apologize. Are you alright love? You haven't injured anything have you sweetheart?"

The maiden's face flushed upon hearing the endearments as she said, "Thank you your majesty but I'm quite alright."

She stepped away from him as she bent down to pick up the gowns.

"Here let me help you." Said Klaus as he bent down to help her pick up the gowns.

"No your majesty I beg you not."

Klaus ignored her as he bent down and picked up a few gowns.

"It's the least I could do." He shrugged.

They both stood up at the same time and Klaus handed her the gowns back.

" Thank you your majesty. Forgive me for inconveniencing you." She said softly.

She looked nervous and a little frightened.

He smiled at her set her at ease and said, "You haven't."

She smiled back ever so slightly and curtsied " Please excuse me your highness I have to…" she said gesturing to the gowns.

"Oh yes. On your way then." Klaus stepped back allowing her to leave.

He saw her walk away limping slightly.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he called out to her.

She turned around with a smile and reassured him , " Yes your majesty. Perhaps just sprained my ankle a tad. Nothing some hot water wouldn't fix."

"Alright take care… er.. uh" he stuttered not knowing her name.

She let out a small giggle as she said, "April. My name is April." And with that she went on her way.

XXXXXXXXX 

"NO."

"Niklaus stop this at once. We have already had this conversation so many times." Said a very distressed Mikael as he tried to persuade his son.

"Father, please. I don't want Caroline. I don't even like her. It was already a big ask for me to agree to this but so soon? I thought this engagement would be long enough to find some common ground before we jumped into marriage."

"How long did you assume boy? A year? Bah Esther convince him please."

Esther made her way to her son and let out a sigh.

"Nik, listen to me. We don't have a choice. We love you for agreeing to this despite your issues with Caroline but we need for this to happen quickly before our enemies make a move. This alliance is very important for us, for the kingdom, for what will also be one day your kingdom."

Klaus clenched his fists.

"Mother please. Again I must reason with you the futility of this engagement. Caroline can't stand me and we hardly get along. This is what our marriage will end up like. We'll both be miserable and unhappy."

Mikael looked at his son with glowering fury as he walked up to him and said, " You listen boy. You are the heir and you have a duty to England. I need not explain to you the duties of a king. Keep aside your wishes and compromise. Look at the bigger picture Niklaus. Years from now, you'll have the world at your fingertips and you'll have a beautiful queen by your side and hopefully many children who will take your place one day on the throne. You have a legacy to carry on. Bloody hell if you dislike each other so much I'm sure she wouldn't mind you having a mistress or you could come to some sort of arrangement. Needless to say you must have one without humiliating her."

Esther put a hand on his shoulder, "We're running out of time Niklaus. I wish you had a choice in this but you don't. The engagement will take place in a week and a week later you'll be wed. Till then, try to win her over to your side and make some peace."

XXX

Caroline was a mess. An undisputed sobbing mess as she made her way to the library. The library was her safe haven where she could get lost in a different world and not face the harsh realities of her guilded cage. She opened the door and carefully walked her way to the corner of the library where there was a bay window with large silk curtains, her favourite spot. Since she was a little girl she would run to this very spot, a quiet hidden nook behind the curtains when she wanted to get away from embroidery lessons or her mother. She would curl up with a book going un-located for hours and since she was next to the window there was always light whether it was from the moon or the sun for her to read. The nook was too big for her when she was a child with the thick curtains hiding her view but now that she was bigger she had to close the curtains completely to remain unseen.

Caroline sat down and hushed herself to be quiet. She was having such a good day with Stefan and Damon and her parents had ruined everything by telling her that she was to be engaged and wed all in a span of the next two weeks. Of course she had vehemently tried to protest but it fell to deaf ears and ended up with her father telling her that the alliance needed to happen as soon as possible if they would have to stand a chance against their enemies.

She hated feeling this way. She hated that she didn't have a choice in who she had to spend the rest of her life with. She hated that she had to let the devil himself have his way with her and bear his children so she can fulfill her duties to his kingdom. The very thought made bile rise in her throat and left a bad taste in her mouth and she soon found herself sobbing again.

Suddenly she heard footsteps walking into the room and she willed herself to quiet down. No one had ever found her place and she wasn't going to give it away today either. Besides it was probably just the guards doing their rounds.

She heard the footsteps getting closer towards her and she desperately tried to quiet her down her sobs which now turned to sniffles. The next thing she knew the curtain was yanked back and Caroline let out a yelp and saw that it was the devil himself.

_Klaus_, she growled silently.

"What are you doing here? ", she demanded raising her chin at him defiantly not caring if he saw her tears.

"I could ask you the same thing, love." He said for the first time with no smirk or malicious intent masking his face. He almost looked kind.

But that didn't mean she had to be kind. "Go away Klaus, I'm not in the mood for your games today." She scoffed.

He didn't say anything to that. All he did was stare at her and she felt herself becoming conscious. She knew she didn't look her best with her hair probably in a mess and snot and tears mixed together on her face and cheeks and eyes all red and puffy from crying.

"You've been crying." He finally stated.

Caroline rolled her eyes and looked towards the window with clearly a lot of effort to appear unaffected, "You're very perceptive Klaus. I had no idea that I had been crying."

"I'm guessing they told you as well. If it makes you feel any better I feel the same you do now."

Caroline met his eye as she took in his grim appearance. His blonde hair was disheveled as if he ran his fingers through it too much and he looked deathly pale with dark circles lining his unusually dull eyes. Klaus always had a mischievous glint in his eyes like he knew something you didn't but today there was no light in it and he looked exhausted.

"It doesn't." replied Caroline coldly.

Klaus clenched his jaw and muttered what sounded like, "Why do I even try?"

"What did you say?" snapped Caroline.

"Nothing bloody hell stop being so bitchy." Growled Klaus.

"Why don't yo-"started Caroline but abruptly stopped when she heard voices coming from the open door of the library. Her eyes widened in alarm as she looked at the door and at a confused Klaus simultaneously. The voices and footsteps were getting closer and Caroline had to make sure her spot wasn't discovered. Without thinking she leaned forward and grabbed Klaus's arm and yanked him to the window seat.

Klaus's eyes widened in surprised as he fell towards Caroline unable to maintain his balance.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Caro-mmphh", Klaus started but Caroline clamped his mouth shut with her other hand and said, "Keep your voice down and put your stupid long legs into the seat or you'll be seen."

More muffled protests was heard from Klaus but Caroline wasn't having it especially when she heard the guards were getting closer,

"Listen you asshole. This is my favourite spot since I was a child which no one's ever discovered and I would like for it to remain like that. If we're found here the guards will tell mother and she is the last person I want to deal with right now. So put your damn feet inside this seat right now or so help me god I will make sure you have no future children. Understood? " She whisper yelled in a commanding voice.

Klaus looked speechless as he wordlessly nodded and folded his feet into the seat and Caroline removed her hand from his mouth and pulled the curtain closed immediately. Seconds later they heard the guards make their way into the room.

Caroline glared at Klaus and put a finger on her mouth motioning for him to be quiet. Klaus still reeling from her outburst nodded dumbly.

The guards were making mindless chatter as they extinguished the flames from the lamps and proceeded to argue about who had the key to the library. Caroline and Klaus stared at each other in alarm as the guards finally found the key while remarking in relief about how the commander would have had their heads if they had lost it. The sounds of their footsteps diminished as they walked out the door and Caroline and Klaus helplessly heard the sound of the lock turning in the door.

As soon as the guards walked away Caroline pulled the curtain aside and ran to the door and began to pull on it.

"We're locked in. They must have started taking extra precautions since our enemies have been quite determined lately." she said frustrated as she walked back to the nook and slumped down as she blew the lock of hair in front of her face irritated.

She looked at Klaus who looked mildly annoyed but the glint had returned to his eyes.

"What are you so amused about?" spat Caroline.

"Nothing at all love. So this is your favourite spot eh? I like it. Quite the view." he replied still looking amused as he looked outside the window.

Caroline visibly lightened up when he said he liked her spot and she replied, "Yes. It's quite special. "

"Well it must be love because you damned near injured me trying to keep it secure and hidden." Klaus said with a laugh.

Caroline couldn't help but laugh as well as she smacked his arm, "Oh hush. I just didn't want Mother to find out. You see I'm not allowed to be out wandering. It isn't proper you know. She's a nightmare to deal with and I wanted to save myself a lecture especially today."

"Well well look at Caroline breaking the rules for once. I never thought I would live to see the day." Said Klaus jokingly.

For a minute there he was afraid he would have broken their lighthearted spell and that she would be annoyed by his comment considering he knew how much it had rubbed her the wrong way before but she seemed unaffected as the smile remained on her face.

"Well I usually wouldn't but days like today I just need to get away from it all when it gets too much."

Klaus nodded, "I get that. Back in England when I just want to be normal or Father goes on and on about my duties for the kingdom or if I'm generally having a bad day I run to stables as fast as I can and ride for hours on my horse Sweets and when I'm far enough I feel like I can breathe again."

Caroline raised a brow, "Sweets?"

"I got him when I was a boy and I had to name him. I was quite unsure but Father asked me to close my eyes and think about my most favourite thing in the world and the first thing that came to mind was sweets. I guess the name just stuck.", he said with a groan.

Caroline burst out laughing and so did Klaus at his story. Their laughter died down as they just stared at each other.

Klaus cleared his throat and held her gaze as he said, "Listen Caroline. I know the situation isn't ideal or fair to both of us and I have tried reasoning with my parents, believe me I have relentlessly tried but it seems to be useless."

Caroline sighed, "Me too. But you know how they are. All they care about is the alliance and the security of the kingdoms. I mean if I'm going to hear one more time about my duties to kingdom I'm going to scream."

Klaus laughed softly at her dramatics, "Exactly. So that's why I propose a truce of sorts between us. I know I'm not your dream husband and you're not ecstatic about this arrangement, trust me neither am I but we are getting married soon whether we like it or not and I think we should at least attempt at being civil if this has to work. So as much as I enjoy sparring with you Caroline I think we should find some common ground and try to at least be friends so we don't lose our wits."

To say Caroline was shocked was a massive understatement. All she could was gape at him in surprise as she opened and closed her mouth trying to find words.

Klaus smirked, "Take your time love. Take a deep breath, I know this may come as a bit of a shock to you."

"A bit? A BIT?" Caroline managed to sputter out, "You… y-ou want to be friends... With me?"

Klaus laughed and nodded his head, "Yes love. With you. If it isn't too much trouble for you."

"B-but we hate each other. We can't be friends." Said Caroline blankly staring at him still processing his words.

"Yes I know. I did say TRY didn't I? We don't need to be close or anything, all we need to be is civil to each other." Said Klaus.

"Oh." Said Caroline as she still stared at him.

As much as she hated to admit it he was right. This wedding was inevitable and they had to think about the bigger picture here. If they continued their hate fest then their marriage will drive the both of them insane and there's nothing more than an unstable relationship between the King and Queen that'll lead to the inevitable downfall of the kingdom. Their enemies would take advantage of their internal conflict and plot to ruin them from the inside, something which could not happen. Klaus was right, they were stronger together.

She let out a breath, "If I say yes, you can't make stupid digs at me and be an asshole all the time alright?"

Klaus nodded quickly, "Of course sweetheart but only if you promise to not be a bitch and make self-righteous comments about me."

Caroline's eyes narrowed and Klaus put up his hands in mock surrender and said, "Hey if you're making conditions so can I."

She rolled her eyes and said, "I still hate you but I promise to not be a bitch. Do you?"

"The feeling is mutual, but I promise too." Klaus replied with seriousness.

Caroline looked at him and took a minute to think about what she was walking into. Would this even last for a day or will they be at each other's throats the next chance they get?

"Well what do you say Caroline?" said Klaus interrupting her thoughts.

Caroline held his gaze and smirked, "I say yes. If you can't fight them, join them right?"

Klaus smirked as he put out his hand, "Absolutely. I think we have a deal, love."

Caroline put out her hand and shook it. A shot of electricity jolted through her spine as their hands met and she looked up to see if Klaus felt it too. His smirk had dropped a little as he stared into her eyes.

She cleared her throat and withdrew her hand and looked away as she said, " I think we should go to bed. Don't you have to go hunting tomorrow morning?"

"Ah err yes. Hunting. One small problem though. The door is locked." Said Klaus his voice sounding thick to his ears.

Caroline didn't seem to notice as she looked to the door and back at him. "Well seems like we have no other option but to sleep here." She said motioning to the cushioned window seat which could alternate as a temporary bed.

"Yes agreed. All I see is chairs in here so I'll sleep on this side and you sleep on the opposite side." Said Klaus uncomfortably.

"Your feet would be in my face Klaus." Stated Caroline.

"Quite right."

An uncomfortable silence settled between them and Caroline finally spoke up. "It's fine, we'll just sleep next to each other. We don't have a choice."

Klaus looked at her a little surprised, "Are you sure you would be comfortable with that?"

Caroline was half amused and half flattered by his consideration, "Yes Klaus. I'm comfortable with that. We'll be married soon and probably required to share a bed from time to time so we might as well get a head start no?"

Caroline clearly hadn't thought about what she said but realized quickly when Klaus let out a massive smirk,half surprised at her comment. Her cheeks flamed red in embarrassment and she wacked his arm while telling him to get his mind out of the gutter but Klaus just began to howl in laughter.

"Stop laughing. You know I didn't mean it that way." She sputtered trying to recover her calm composure from before.

"No need to be embarrassed love. I just didn't think you thought about those things considering you were vocal about your unwillingness to share a bed with me on multiple occasions. But clearly I was wrong." He said still smirking and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up, let's just go to bed." Said Caroline still clearly embarrassed as she lied on to the seat next to the window.

Klaus still chuckling lied down next to her. They had a few inches of space between them but if Klaus turned his body to her their limbs would be touching.

"Turn towards the door Klaus and don't you dare try anything. I mean it, no hanky panky or else tomorrow morning you'll wake up to see no hands." She threatened.

Klaus turned to her and chuckled at her attempt to sound threatening, "How dare you Caroline" he poked her with a finger, "accuse me of hanky panky. I'll have you know I'm a gentleman."

Caroline snorted and let out a giggle as she turned toward towards the window.

"Good night Klaus."

Klaus let out a sigh and turned towards the curtain that concealed them.

"Good night Caroline."

XXX

**A/N**

**DID YA MISS ME? DID YA?**

**So I know I promised jealous Elijah and maybe jealous Kat along with Delena moments but when I started writing this chapter I felt like it was important for them to have these conversations and it felt right to make this chapter just about them. But worry not, in the next chapter we will see all my previously promised interactions play out.**

**As for this chapter I think it's been my favourite to write so far because I think we genuinely forget how young Klaus and Caroline are and how trapped they are by royalty and how they have this tremendous amount of pressure on their shoulders to make these big decisions that could make or break an entire kingdom and even an entire country. This is also a favourite because I can finally write some light hearted happy Klaroline and I know a lot of you readers are going to be happy with this as well as y'all have been commenting how they've been fighting too much and the story is dragging a bit. I'm also happy to see my babies' sort of come to a truce and almost be friends and their interactions in this chapter is all about the small steps on their journey to falling in love. Legit though they're so cute ajsfhfk I can't even…**

**Anyway, sorry about that little to large blurb, hope you liked the chapter and I want to know what you think about it so COMMENT. If you hated it, loved it, didn't care at all about it, idc just comment. Thanks for all the support, love y'all - C**


End file.
